Son of Maul
by dragonupgost
Summary: The universe is in for one hell of a surprise when Darth Maul finds his son. Pairing for Naruto will be decided when ever i want so it could be one girl or more than one
1. Chapter 1

Darth Maul the Sith driven to madness after his defeat at the hands of Obi-wan Kenobi had once left the service of the Sith. For about year he was free of his hatred because he had met a woman that he could not find himself to hate. It was on an old backwater planet that he had only discovered by chance and he wished he had never left. This planet was full of humans that could control the elements in and around them with deadly accuracy. He had met this woman by chance when he was scouting one of the larger populated areas of the planet.

At first she had treated him like an enemy as did he treat her like one. Over time they began to meet in secret at first finding things out about each other and about ten months later they fell in love. He knew he could not stay for his master would search for him and kill him for his betrayal so Maul devised a plan. He had wanted to take her with him to the stars. It was then she told him the one thing that would change his life forever. She had told him she was pregnant and that the child was his.

Maul felt happiness for the first time in many years once he heard he was going to be a father. Something in his life that would not cause him anger or hatred and would finally allow him to completely break away from the Sith and his master. However that is when her village was attacked by a monster with nine tails which resulted in her and her child's death or so he thought. Just before he was cut in half by Obi-wan Kenobi he received an image through the force of a boy. His child was still alive and on that planet.

Now Maul after being brought out of his insanity that he was forced to suffer through for years and years he was returning to that planet. His brother the one responsible for bringing him to the Nightsisters sat next to him as they piloted the cargo ship to that old planet.

"Brother for what possible reason are we out in the middle of space?" asked Savage the brother of Maul while crossing his arms glaring out into the blackness of space. Maul let out a small growl of annoyance wanting nothing more than to reach the planet his son resided on and bring him to the stars like he wanted to with his mother.

"Because my brother there is someone I need and we cannot exact our revenge without him." said Maul his eyes glowing slightly when he saw the planet ahead of them and put more power into the engines. He scanned the entire planet and his heart sank when he saw there was only one life sign left on the entire planet and it was at the same location she was from. The cargo ship quickly descended onto the planet landing just a half mile away from the life sign.

Maul didn't even bother to wait for his brother as he bolted out of the ship his mechanical legs leaving deep imprints on the ground. The entire area around him that was once a beautiful forest was now nothing more than scorched earth and burnt broken trees. The village she was from was also completely burned down with a lone figure sitting on what was left of a monument with six faces on it.

The figure seemed to notice Maul even though the figure wasn't even facing the Sith lord. Savage had finally caught up with his brother and was instantly put on guard once he saw the hooded figure.

"Why are you here?" asked the figure his voice young most likely a teenager but his voice also seemed to hold something else. Something Maul and Savage couldn't quite place at the moment but it mattered little to the Sith Lord.

"I am Maul and this is my brother Savage we are travelers." said Maul his lightsaber held tightly in his right hand incase this person attacked at any moment. The figure began to chuckle slightly turning to face them but the only thing they could see from under the hood was the man's mouth which had almost animal like fangs.

"So you must be travelers from the stars them." said the figure grinning at them really showing off his fangs before a small chuckle echoed all throughout the area.

"How do you know this stranger and what has happened here?" asked Maul growing annoyed with this person when he wanted to know what happened to his child.

"My mother of course she told me my true father was from the place beyond the sky out in the stars. In her letters she told me how he was a warrior of great strength and that he had left her things called holograms that detailed his way of fighting." said the figure while Maul's yellow eyes widened in realization while the figure slowly reached up to his hood pulling it off in one motion.

The man standing before him had spiked red hair much like his mother's but the noticeable difference was he hand horns sticking up out of his hair almost like a crown. His eyes were a mix of blue and Sith yellow and on each side of his face were three scars like whisper marks. His cloak fell to the ground revealing the same outfit Maul had worn in his first clash with Obi-wan.

"What is your name boy?" asked Maul noticing a twisted smile form on the teenagers face while he lifted up his hand as if he was grabbing something. Moments later a large chunk of earth was ripped from the ground being held by the force.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina Uzumaki and the destroyer of this world." said the now named Naruto motioning his hand at the two Sith brothers and a moment later the chunk of earth was hurled at them at a very fast speed. Maul and Savage both dived to the sides igniting their lightsabers just in time to block a wave of force lightning.

"Stop this at once I am your father and you will not attack me!" yelled Maul channeling the lightning into the ground below him while Naruto also stopped his force lightning rage evident in his yellow and blue eyes.

"My father abandoned my mother the day that demon attacked our village. If you are truly my father then I will destroy you where you stand!" yelled Naruto force gathering in the palm of his right hand before suddenly shooting out ripping up the ground as it traveled towards Maul and Savage who stood their ground. Maul called upon the force and managed to cancel out his sons force push but was pleasantly surprised at how powerful his son had become with only old holograms at learn from.

"Yes you are very strong in the dark side of the force. Come my son and we will destroy those who forced me from your mother. Take my hand and together as father and son we will become true lords of the Sith." said Maul holding out his hand while the half-bred just stared at him debating what should be done. His anger at his newly revealed father was still there but his mother had once told him how his father was forced to leave or they would be destroyed. He would find this man and destroy him just as he did everyone on this planet that turned against him.

"My mother told me in her letters that you were forced to leave us is this true father?" asked Naruto his voice calm and even compared to the rage filled voice he had used just a moment ago.

"Yes my old master would have destroyed myself, you, and your mother if I had not returned and even then the punishment for myself was severe. So what is your answer my son?" asked Maul his voice more of a growl than anything else while Savage simple awaited for the next attack but held off after learning just who this boy was. Naruto closed his eyes as a cool wind blew his red hair around slightly allowing a calm moment to pass between the three of them.

"Yes I will join you my father to destroy this man." answered Naruto picking back up his black cloak and placing it back over his shoulders lifting the hood back onto his head. He truly did resemble a Sith and with more training from Maul himself the boy would be just what was needed to complete his plans and exact his revenge on both Oni-wan Kenobi and his former master.

"Then allow me to introduce you to your uncle and my brother Savage." said Maul as they both deactivated their lightsabers placing them back on their belts. Naruto in turn gave a small bow to his uncle who in turn bowed back.

"Come my son we have much catching up to do and for you to learn the true art of being a Sith." said Maul motioning his son to join him by his side as they made their way back to the cargo ship. Naruto was relatively calm when he wasn't trying to fight or kill people and that is something Maul could use. Maul began telling Naruto the ways of the Sith and all about the force. Naruto was surprised to learn there were more people like him and they wielded deadly blades called lightsabers.

Naruto explained to his father that the people of his world still used metal blades but some could but down several trees. Naruto also explained how he had killed everyone on his planet by using the force in a fit of rage. How he crushed everyone's hearts in a matter of seconds silencing the world in under a minute leaving only him in the vast wasteland that was his planet. Savage had been impressed by such power but Maul said that such unrefined control would hurt himself just as much as his target.

So as they flew to their first destination a planet Maul called Raydonia Naruto began to learn how to properly use a lightsaber. Even though it was a short trip Naruto had used a technique call Shadow Clones to make three more of himself. Naruto explained to his father and uncle that anything they experience Naruto gains so Naruto was able to learn at a faster rate compared to normal Jedi and Sith.

Once they arrived on Raydonia Naruto could feel hundreds of life forms just beyond the metal walls of the cargo ship. It had been years since he had felt another life form and he relished in the feeling.

"My son you know what to do correct?" asked Maul standing next to his son with Savage on Naruto's other side.

"Yes father I must kill them all." said Naruto as the ramp began to lower revealing a bunch of children running towards the cargo ship. They all froze in place seeing the strangers but Naruto began to walk towards the stunned children his eyes cold and hard. Held loosely in Naruto's right hand was Maul's lightsaber and in his left was Savage's double-bladed lightsaber. The next half hour was all a blur for Naruto but when he was done he knew what had happened. He had just killed everyone in the village and the village was now burning to the ground. Maul and Savage both watched as Naruto whipped everyone out using both of their lightsabers with deadly accuracy and instinct. Village after village was slaughtered all over the planet with the effects of such a drastic loss of life no doubt reaching the Jedi through the force.

Maul had sent a message to the Jedi council telling Obi-wan Kenobi to come and face him alone or more people would die. Maul said moments before killing more hostages' right in front of the recorder that way Obi-wan could see them die. While waiting for Obi-wan to arrive Maul continued to teach his son how to wield a lightsaber and the use of the Shadow Clones helped greatly. Naruto now had the skill of Maul when he had still trained under his old master just after he had created his own lightsaber.

"Yes son you must be faster and stronger than your opponent. Predict their movements before they even think about making them. Use every weakness of your enemy to your full advantage or they will strike you down." said Maul watching his son spar with Savage who was using his pure bruit strength to try and crush Naruto's defense but Naruto held strong under the never ending onslaught.

Savage swung down on Naruto using all of his strength but Naruto moved out of the way and shoved his palm into Savage's chest while using the force sending the giant Sith back a few feet holding his now bruised chest.

"Good my son you learn quickly and are proving to be worthy of my blood." said Maul clapping his hands while Savage grinned at his nephews growing power and ruthlessness but any further praise was cut short by a Republic shuttle entering the atmosphere landing a few miles away.

"Naruto go and wait in the ship you are not yet ready to face a Jedi master." said Maul and while Naruto hated hiding as he always did he obeyed his father and made his way back to the ship. He could almost see the battle take place through the force. Obi-wan Kenobi was indeed a strong fighter but he still had the hidden rage buried inside of him. It was deep and hidden all too well but Naruto could still sense it if only barley.

Twenty minutes later his father and Maul arrived back at the ship with and unctuous Obi-wan with them. Maul had said he wanted Kenobi to suffer and the best way to do that was to make him watch as they killed innocent people in front of him. Make him know he could do nothing to stop them and then kill him slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-wan Kenobi had been through hundreds of battles during his time fighting for the Republic and he believed he was a powerful Jedi but never before had he faced such anger. He had faced the man who killed his master only to find him with what appeared to be his brother. They had both killed so many innocent people just to get to him and he had fallen for their trap. He was now held captive on their ship in the cargo bay chained to one of the walls. His attention was drawn to the door opening but instead of Maul or Savage walking out he saw a young red haired human boy that looked to be only a few years older than Ahsoka.

"Are you hungry?" asked the boy holding out a tray of food for Obi-wan who stood up accepting the food with his free hand. Luckily the chain allowed him to move around some but not enough for him to reach anything important.

"You are not Maul or his brother so who are you?" asked Obi-wan taking a bite out of an energy bar that was on the tray while sitting back down.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto also sitting down but he sat in front of Obi-wan so the Jedi could stare directly into his eyes. Obi-wan looked over Naruto noticing that while he looked human he had horns like a Zabrak and his eyes were a mix of blue and yellow meaning he was most likely a half bread.

"Well Naruto why are you traveling with people such as Maul and his brother?" asked Obi-wan but he noticed Naruto flinch slightly at the Dark Lord's name making him wonder even more.

"They found me and took me from my home. I have been forced to serve them or they said they would kill me and everyone at my home. My people can't even leave our planet and still I was taken. They said I had a strong connection with something called the force and that was their reason for taking me." explained Naruto letting Obi-wan enter his mind so he didn't seem suspicious. Naruto allowed Obi-wan to see fake memories that Naruto had spent hours creating just for this moment while hiding his true memories.

"My name is Obi-wan Kenobi I'm a Jedi and if you are willing to help I believe we can escape." said Obi-wan hoping Naruto would agree to work with him because Obi-wan saw no other way of escape and Maul seemed interested in the boy and that wasn't a good thing in the slightest. Naruto seemed to think about Kenobi's offer before nodding in agreement.

"I will help you escape and hopefully then I can go back home. I should go before they get suspicious." said Naruto standing up and walking away leaving the tray with Obi-wan. Obi-wan felt a disturbance in the force and it was very familiar.

"Ah Ventress are you here to save me or kill me?" asked Obiwan as none other than Asajj Ventress walked out of the shadows in the cargo bay dressed in her new bounty hunter garb with both her lightsabers attacked to her hip.

"My dear Obi-wan it appears we are both after the same thing. You want the head of one brother and I the other so how about a deal?" asked Asajj with a sly grin while Obi-wan stroked his beards thinking about any other ways he could escape on his own but found none.

"Very well Asajj but there is a boy here that the brothers had kidnapped you must help me rescue him." said Obi-wan causing Asajj to roll her eyes at his Jedi approach to everything.

"You Jedi and your need to save every little person but I will still help you save this brat." said Asajj activating one of her lightsabers and in one fluid swing cut the chain holding him to the wall. She then took out her other lightsaber and handed it to Obi-wan who nodded in thanks.

"I want that back Kenobi." said Asajj while Obi-wan gave her a teasing smile.

"Don't worry red isn't by color." countered Obi-wan making Asajj glare slightly at him.

"Now we must get to the bridge." said Obi-wan about to head for the door only for Savage to drop from the upper levels landing in front of Obi-wan with his double bladed lightsaber activated while letting out a deep animalistic growl.

"It seems your escape attempt has been stopped Kenobi." said Maul who was standing on a stack of crates with his own lightsaber ignited in his right hand. Obi-wan and Asajj quickly got back to back with one of them facing one of the brothers ready for an attack.

Maul was the first one to attack jumping off the crates at Obi-wan bringing his red blade down in a vicious strike but Obi-wan managed to block it will little effort. Next was Savage charging Asajj swinging his blade nearly taking off her head. As both parties fought one with surprising teamwork and the other with an untamed aggression none saw Naruto sneak into the cockpit of the cargo ship making sure to keep out of sight. He waited and waited until he could hear Obi-wan and Asajj begin to loose.

"Obi-wan this way!" yelled Naruto standing in the doorway of the cockpit drawing the attention of both parties.

"Asajj the cockpit!" yelled Obi-wan over his shoulder as he now held his original blue lightsaber having retrieved it from Maul allowing Asajj to go back to duel wielding her own lightsabers.

"You want to run?" asked Asajj out of breath from fighting her former servant despite her own skill.

"Well I learn from the best."

"Funny." said Asajj sarcasm evident in her voice before both Jedi and Bounty hunter pushed path the two Sith brothers and raced to the cockpit. Once both were inside the door closed preventing the two Sith from entering the cockpit well until they began to use their lightsabers to cut through the door.

"Obi-wan any time would be great!" yelled Asajj while Obi-wan began the process of separating the cockpit from the rest of the ship. With the push of one final button Obi-wan completely separated the cockpit from the ship with it forming a small shuttle leaving the Sith brothers adrift in the black abyss of space. Naruto saw the look of anger and betrayal on his father's face while they flew away and just glared coldly at the fading cargo bay. Naruto had never intended on joining his _father_ in the first place and simple used him for his knowledge. Now Naruto had a way out and if he played his cards right someone new to train him.

"So is this the brat?" asked Asajj sitting in the copilot set while glancing back at Naruto.

"Yes I promised him I would help him return to his planet if he helped us escape are captors. You also know that now they will be after the both of us." said Obi-wan plotting a course for the nearest outpost engaging the hyperdrive.

"You Jedi are so self-sacrificing it is almost sickening." spat Asajj but when Obi-wan looked away she stole a second glance at Naruto who was now facing them with a look of relief on his face. His eyes were much like her own before Dooku had found her. Fearful and full of anger.

"Tell me child what is your name?" asked Asajj turning her chair around so she could face him completely while Naruto gained an almost apologetic look looking down at the ground.

"Um my name is Naruto Uzumaki thank you for helping me escape those men." said Naruto his voice low and gentle. Asajj almost felt a sense of relief when Naruto spoke as if his voice could calm the flame of hatred that had always been inside of her. She smiled an almost kind smile at the red haired cross bread which was very much unlike her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto Uzumaki I am Asajj Ventress." said Asajj before turning back to the flight controls while Naruto sat down against a wall and pretended to be asleep. In reality he was meditating but his rescuers didn't need to know that. About an hour later they exited Hyperspace and landed on the outpost.

"You know Ventress for helping me and the boy escape and if you agree to join the republic I could have you forgiven for your previous war crimes." offered Obi-wan was they walked down the ramp exiting the cockpit of the cargo ship with Naruto following closely behind wary of all the strange new things.

"Sorry Kenobi but for now I'm on my own side." said Asajj and with that they parted ways most likely not for the last time.

"Um Obi-wan I have something I wish to ask you." said Naruto faking an unsure voice to make the Jedi believe he really was nervous about his next question.

"Yes what is it Naruto?" asked Obi-wan turning to face the boy with a kind smile much like the one someone from Naruto's past had given to him many times

"Could you teach me how to use the force?" asked Naruto and to further prove his point he used his power to lift up the entire cockpit but made it look as if he was having and extremely difficult time trying. Obi-wan's eyes were wide in surprise not believing that a boy who has had no training in using the force to his knowledge was lifting something so massive. Obi-wan quickly got over his shock as Naruto lowered the massive cockpit back to the ground panting slightly.

"Come with me and we will contact the Jedi order if they agree they you will be allowed to join us." said Obi-wan placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder escorting him to the nearest communicator. All the while Naruto was grinning on the inside. He had escaped his dead planet, learned how to wield a lightsaber to some extent from his father and uncle, and finally was about to join the Jedi to gain even more power.

(On Coruscant)

Palpatine the leader of the Republic and in secret a Sith Lord sat in his office looking over different laws that the other races wanted to pass. He had been contemplating the new and incredibly powerful force signature that had recently appeared. Whoever this person was they were incredibly powerful and dark like that of a Sith. Perhaps this person could become his true apprentice if he could not convince Anakin Skywalker to join him.

(With Naruto one day later Coruscant Jedi temple)

Naruto grinned when they had arrived at the steps to the Jedi temple being granted an audience with the Jedi council after Obi-wan's pleading. They had not made their decision stating that they wanted to inspect the boy for themselves and then make their judgment. Naruto smiled kindly at the passing Jedi and their students making himself appear to be a friendly person. As Naruto and Obi-wan walked they were greeted by another Jedi and his own student.

"Master I was wondering if Maul had gotten the better of you." said the man while Obi-wan rolled his eyes clearly familiar with this man. All the while Naruto could feel the eyes of the man's female looking student on him but acted as if he didn't notice.

"Honestly Anakin you have such little faith in me but in all honesty it was this one who saved me from Maul and his brother." said Obi-wan who motioned to Naruto as the red haired boy stepped out from behind Obi-wan smiling at Anakin and his student.

"It is nice to meet you my name is Anakin Skywalker and this is my apprentice Ahsoka Tano." said giving Naruto a slight bow along with the girl Ahsoka while Naruto returned the greeting although acting shy about it.

"My name is Naruto it is nice to meet you both. Um I don't mean anything bad but what are you?" asked Naruto actually curious about what kind of thing the girl was. However his question drew strange looks from the two new Jedi but Obi-wan decided to intervene.

"Naruto here was taken from his home world by Maul and Savage. His people apparently hadn't achieved hyperspace travel so he had no knowledge about the universe or it's people." explained Obi-wan while Anakin and Ahsoka gained an understanding look.

"Well my species is called the Togruta and I'm from the home planet Shili." said Ahsoka but those names meant nothing to Naruto but he was still respectful enough to nod in understanding.

"We had better get you to the council before they get impatient." said Obi-wan while Anakin nodded in agreement saying goodbye and both wishing Naruto luck. Unknown to the Jedi that while they were talking for that brief moment Naruto had snuck into their minds careful not to reveal himself to them. Naruto scanned their minds for all useful information something he had learned before he killed everyone on his planet. Now all the languages they knew, planets, and Galactic history was in his head now as well.

A few hours later Obi-wan and Naruto exited the Council chambers one with a small smile and the other pleased with how well things went. The Council had agreed to allow Naruto to join them after they discovered how much in tune with the force he was. However just like Naruto predicted some of the council didn't like the idea of him joining their ranks but a majority of them had been impressed with what little darkness they _found_ inside of him.

"Naruto I have a very important question to ask you." said Obi-wan as they continued to walk through the Jedi council.

"Yes Master Kenobi?" asked Naruto already adapting to the way Jedi address one another even though he didn't like anyone being above him but in this instance they all had more experience controlling the force although he was much stronger with it.

"I would like to take you on as my apprentice and teach you. I see much of myself inside of you and wish to teach you just as I did my previous apprentice." said Obi-wan while remembering a time when he thought he would never take an apprentice besides Anakin but this boy that helped him escape from imminent death had changed something.

"I would be honored to learn from you master."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto tossed and turned in his bed images of every person dying on his planet. He could still hear their screaming as he killed them all in his rage which in turn caused the illusion that had been placed on him to break like a brick going through hair thin glass. Naruto suddenly shot up only to nearly jump as a bunch of his furniture dropped from the air apparently being held up by the force during his nightmare. Turning slightly in his bed he allowed his feet to touch the cold floor while he ran his hand through his red hair careful not to hit one of his horns.

'Damn it I thought I got rid of these dreams.' thought Naruto closing his eyes for a brief moment trying to calm his racing heart. Naruto still found it hard to believe that he was no longer on his old planet but it was hard to miss all the still beating hearts he could feel. He could feel every person on this planet and the sheer number of living things was insane. He could even feel the younglings just outside his door trying to get a peek at Obi-wan's new apprentice. Naruto could read every one of their minds with ease and since they clearly held no ill will towards him he simple let them be in favor of laying back down.

'Is there no one as strong in the force as myself? I can easily kill every person on this planet no matter how many there are in just a matter of seconds. Am I truly going to be alone forever?' thought Naruto before sensing something that caught his interest for a moment. It seems that Anakin's padawan Ahsoka Tano was heading right towards his room and if he was reading her mind correctly it was to speak with him. Naruto heard one of the younglings say something followed by all of them running back towards their rooms just as Ahsoka rounded the corner.

"You can come in." said Naruto his voice just loud enough to carry through the door just as she was about to knock leaving her stunned for a moment. However not one to show weakness if she could help it Ahsoka opened the door and walked into the pitch black room that left her wondering if Naruto could even see her. She was about to turn on the lights when a hand grabbed her wrist just when she was going to flip the switch. Ahsoka could barely suppress the shiver of fear that she felt at that moment. It was like she was being hunted and the moment he touch her wrist she felt like he would consume her at that very moment. The darkness was clearly his ally and he seemed to be able to see in the dark much better than herself.

"Please leave them off my eyes are sensitive to sudden changes in lighting." lied Naruto who in reality loved the feeling of power he had at the moment over this girl. He could feel her fear and doubt flowing off of her and feeding his power. Speaking of which why did she come to his room in the middle of the night instead of waiting for morning like normal?

"Is there something you need?" asked Naruto his voice kind but in reality fake. He needed to make it seem like he was shy and reserved almost unwilling to use his powers in any way. So far no one had been able to detect his mask or lies and he wanted to keep it that way.

"I-I wanted to talk with you about something but I can't remember what please excuse me." said Ahsoka and left his dark room as fast as she could almost suffocating from being in the room. Her more primal instincts had kept yelling at her to get away from him to the point she thought she would just run from the room screaming for help.

The next morning Naruto sat alone in the cafeteria eating _something_. He saw hundreds of different species all around him that he had never seen before but thanks to the knowledge he _borrowed_ from his own master, Skywalker, and Tano he knew what each and every one of them were. Yes this place was greatly different from his own home planet.

"Ah Naruto I'm glad you are able to find your way around." said none other than Obi-wan sitting down across from his apprentice with his own tray of food. Naruto immediately set up his mask while pushing his own tray to the side of him.

"Sorry Master Obi-wan but I don't believe I have an appetite for whatever this is." said Naruto faking an apologetic tone which seemed to fool the aged Jedi master who just chuckled nodding his head in understanding.

"Very true Naruto if you don't grow up eating it the food is very strange. I will see if we can get you some food you are familiar with at least. For now on the other hand the council has decided to send you one a test run to see if you can control yourself to the point a Jedi of your age should. Since you have yet to claim your own lightsaber as of yet we will have you pick out of are old collection." said Obi-wan but Naruto raised an eyebrow at the thought of using a passible destroyed lightsaber and found this the best moment to reveal his little secret.

"Um master Obi-wan I need to show you something important." said Naruto standing up from the table making Obi-wan wonder what Naruto could want to show him that was so important but being the curious one Obi-wan followed his apprentice back to his room. Obi-wan took notice how even with the all the windows the room was surprisingly dark and there were plenty of shadows to hide in if needed. Obi-wan watched Naruto walk over and reach under his bed only to pull out _two_ lightsabers and not just any lightsabers these belonged to Savage and Maul but how did Naruto get them.

"Back on the ship I managed to steal them when they weren't looking using the force. Since they began my lightsaber training I hoped I could use these on are mission until I get my own." said Naruto making it sound like he would get in trouble for having the two lightsabers. Obi-wan on the other hand gained his famous thinking pose for about a minute.

"Very well Naruto you may use those on are mission but hopefully there will be no need. In fact we aren't even supposed to intervene with the Separatist forces. You see we are going to train a group of Rebels to try and take back their planet but can't get involved because the planet is fairly controlled by a Separatist leader." explained Obi-wan still having a bad feeling about this mission. Well if Anakin is involved of course it isn't going to go according to plan but that was usual and he was used to it. Perhaps it is because he now had an apprentice to train and saw so much potential in his that he didn't want to lose him in this war.

"Thank you master and I understand our mission. When will we be leaving?" asked Naruto secretly eager to get away from the planet. There was a major lack of nature on the planet and he missed the smell of trees when he wakes up and the feeling of grass that he use to sleep on while looking up at the stars.

"We will be meeting my former apprentice and his apprentice aboard his own ship but I must warn you he is a very crazy flyer." said Obi-wan almost pitying Naruto first supposed peaceful flight being flown by Anakin who was known for his rather eccentric flying style. Naruto gave him a small nod and attacked his father's and uncle's lightsabers to his belt inwardly grinning at how easily he is allowed to manipulate these Jedi with just a few well-placed suggestions and a mask of innocence.

About an hour later Obi-wan and Naruto approached what looked to be a peace of shit ship that also looked to be falling apart. Naruto's eye slightly twitched in annoyance considering even the cargo ship he had been forced to stay in with his father was better than this peace of crap.

"Um master this ship looks like it is about to fall apart." said Naruto lazily pointing at the ship while Obi-wan chuckled and nodded in agreement. He to hated flying in this ship considering something on it was always either broken or about to fall of the ship.

"Hey it's not that bad." said Anakin walking out of the ship followed by Ahsoka who just rolled her eyes because it was that bad but her master just didn't want to admit it. When her eyes connected with Naruto she felt a shiver crawl up her spine remember the previous night and how trapped she felt at that time.

"Well no point in holding off any more so we should get under way." said Obi-wan walking un the ramp into the ship followed by Naruto who stared directly into Ahsoka's eyes as they passed one another letting her catch a glimmer of the true him and when he saw he shiver slightly and her eyes widen he smiled.

Once onboard Naruto was introduced to Captain Rex before he was escorted to his own room on the ship which seemed to be bigger on the inside compared to its appearance on the outside. So it appeared that he would have to play his cards right on this mission seeing as according to the Jedi code you aren't supposed to be allowed into the order after a specific age and if he couldn't keep a lid on things his plan to gain more power and knowledge from them would fail.

Naruto settled for staying in the cargo bay seeing as it was the most open area in the entire ship and he would need to practice his lightsaber training that his father had begun to teach him before their _separation._ Drawing both his lightsaber he ignited the blades and went through the basics Maul had taught him fully aware of Ahsoka watching him from the shadows. If he could hide his skills from his own people before their deaths and know when they spied on him then detecting a Jedi was child's play.

"There is no need to spy on me I have nothing to hide." said Naruto his voice kind and honest while he deactivated his lightsabers placing both of them back on his belt. He turned to see Ahsoka walk out of the shadows her arms crossed.

"You are very skilled with a lightsaber for someone who just joined are order and discovered the known galaxy." said Ahsoka only for the lights to flicker in the cargo hold giving the room a creepy feeling. What she didn't know was what Naruto was messing with her mind making her think the lights were blinking.

"What's wrong Ahsoka you seem worried?" asked Naruto slowly walking towards her and by how she took a step back reaching for her lightsaber the trick was working. Ahsoka saw his eyes change to a glowing red and that combined with the flickering lights scared her more than she could put into words.

"I should go." said Ahsoka quickly leaving the room no longer to stay in Naruto's presence without lashing out. Naruto allowed himself to chuckle slightly at how easily it was to manipulate what people see and feel.

"Well that was rather rude to leave without saying goodbye." said Naruto using the force to bring out both his lightsabers making them float in the air before activating. Bringing both his weapons into his awaiting hands Naruto resumed his training without a moment's hesitation.

Review and Ideas if you have them.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they landed on the planet which meant jumping out of the peace of shit ship using the force and in Rex's case a jetpack they landed in the dense but strange forest below. The moment Naruto had arrived on the planet he felt the planet's natural energy flow into him making him much stronger than he normally was. He pulled up his new black Jedi cloak almost making him blend in perfectly with the surrounding darkness to the point that only a well trained eye would even be able to spot him. Anakin signaled both Naruto and Ahsoka to take to the trees in case of an ambush in which case they wouldn't all be caught.

It was much easier for Naruto to maneuver through the trees than it was for Ahsoka considering that he was taught to jump from tree to tree ever since he was young. As they moved through the forest Naruto sensed people up ahead all hidden in the shadows most likely the rebels they were sent to train. Now what no one noticed was red markings appear around Naruto's eyes along with his eyes gaining a toad like appearance. Now Naruto could feel even the smallest form of conscious life within fifteen miles of his current location.

Naruto noticed they were approaching the first group of rebels who were already waiting for them. He spotted Anakin, Rex, and Obi-wan being stopped by a female on some kind of animal that he had never seen before. Anakin introduced them as friends and the rebels seemed to accept and that greatly disappointed Naruto considering they could be lying for all the rebels knew. While Ahsoka had dropped down and walked with them to show they were telling the truth Naruto chose to stay up in the trees not nearly as trusting.

"Naruto you can come out now these are the rebels." said Obi-wan out loud making the group of rebels look at him strangely until said red haired Jedi dropped from the trees high above them landing without even making a sound. Naruto removed his hood and gave them all his friendly smile placing his mask up once again.

"Forgive me I didn't mean to be rude but on my planet we are not trusting of those we just met no matter who they say they are." said Naruto his voice like silk somehow being heard by everyone nearby despite how soft he spoke. Despite already knowing what they all looked like Naruto found his attention drawn to the dark skinned female rebel. It was as if the force was telling him to stay close to her or something bad would happen in some way.

"Well then I hope we can earn your trust." said the girl grinning slightly at him and while she wouldn't admit it Naruto could sense she found him attractive. Naruto decided he could use this to his advantage seeing as if they succeeded in their mission and Naruto played his cards right he would have almost an entire system ready to repay a debt to him.

"Come we are almost to our camp." said the girl as they continued their walk to the rebels base of operations. Naruto used this time to gather as much natural energy as he could just in case this really was a trap. Much to Naruto's happiness it wasn't a trap and they reached the rebels base without incident. Observing the base Naruto found they also used flying animals to get around and he found his attention drawn to the male riding one of these animals that was giving them a suspicious look before taking of landing down in front of them.

"Well I suppose it is time for me to introduce myself. I am Steela Gerrera and this is my brother Saw Gerrera we are the unofficial leaders of this group?" said Steela motioning over to her brother while Anakin lowered his hood crossing his arms.

"Well for right now we are in charge and we have plenty to teach." said Anakin with a smirk but Naruto noticed the slight glare Saw was giving the Jedi master most likely not liking the fact he wasn't a leader at the moment and didn't have as much authority. Naruto then noticed the way Ahsoka was looking over at one of the other rebels and from the memories he _borrowed _from her she had a little crush on him.

Once they were all settled in by one of the larger tents.

"The Separatist have strength in number so we are going to show you how to target them and destroy them." said Anakin and his tone of voice seemed to light a fire in the rebel's eyes much to Naruto's own amusement considering if they just used their brains they could cripple the Separatist and use the governments politics to remove the droids from their world. Although fighting was much more fun.

"Now just to be clear we are not here to fight you war rather to show you how to conduct it in the most efficient way possible" said Obi-wan receiving nods of understanding from the two siblings and the boy Ahsoka was still staring at.

"Captain Rex." said Anakin motioning over to the clone who stepped forward so everyone could see him properly.

"Alright I'm here to show you how the solders of the 501st destroy clankers. First I need volunteers to carry supplies from are ship to half a click west." said Rex deciding that maybe so manual labor would be good to get their blood flowing.

"Shouldn't be a problem." said Saw with his arms crossed most likely trying to impress them by being the first one to volunteer but Naruto saw he simple wanted to prove himself. However the others didn't need to know this so why not use it to his advantage.

"Excellent." said Rex before the group dispersed about to go and get the supplies they needed. Naruto spotted Ahsoka walk off with the boy from before. If Naruto heard it right then the boy's name was Lux or something similar to that and being the curious one that he is Naruto followed them through the shadows after telling Obi-wan he was going to help with the supplies.

'Hm it seems that girl Steela has feelings for this boy Lux and is rather threatened by Ahsoka now this could be fun. All that is needed is a little place of doubt." said Naruto branching his mind to Steela's bringing out a rather dark emotion called jealousy. Watching in mild satisfaction Naruto saw how Steela almost practically insulted Ahsoka leaving the young Jedi looking depressed. After Steela walked away Naruto decided to approach his fellow padawan.

"Ahsoka are you alright you seems saddened." said Naruto placing a hand on her shoulder this time using the force to make her feel at ease around him compared to when they were on the ship and he brought out her primal fear.

"I'm fine let's just focus on training them." said Ahsoka her voice almost sounding dead before she walked away but secretly grateful for Naruto checking on her. Maybe what she saw on the ship really was all in her head and maybe she was wrong about Naruto.

"The pilot in the bottom hatch controls the tank, shells, and short range blasters. The commander in the top hatch controls the turret and the main cannon. You always have to take out both chambers or else the tank will remain active." explained Ahsoka pointing to each part as she said them before nodding to Rex letting him know he can begin the demonstration.

Without saying anything Rex jumped onto the front of the tank pulling out an EMP grenade while opening the bottom hatch throwing it in. Letting that hatch close he jumped up grabbing the main cannon barrel flipping onto it landing perfectly not losing his balance in the slightest. Naruto nearly laughed when he say how the rebels eyes lit up at the thought of being able to do that.

By the time Rex was done with the top hatch he back flipped off the tank just as the grenades went off shutting it down completely.

"Everyone divide up into teams of two and we will practice an assault on both hatches." said Anakin pleased that they instantly formed their teams and line up with Lux and Saw in the front. Saw seemed slightly unhappy with Lux being his partner most likely because he believed Lux hadn't proven himself yet. Naruto did chuckle although quietly when he made Lux lose his balance making both of them fail completely.

"You're a terrible solder." said Saw slapping Lux's hand away standing up off the ground on his own while the two Jedi masters turned away clearly displeased at how they were acting.

"I'm not sure if they are more interested in fighting the droids or each other." said Obi-wan as he walked away with Anakin and Naruto right behind them.

"They'll learn we just need time to train them properly" countered Anakin crossing his arms believing that they could be of great help to the Republic for taking on the droids where an army couldn't. Naruto smiled slightly now knowing how he was going to get them to be loyal to him.

"Yes well keep your eye on the quick learners because in this fight time is not on our side." said Obi-wan motioning to the rebels who were now being yelled at by Rex to hurry up. Naruto used this time to sneak away feeling something approaching from a few miles away and considering it wasn't living he guessed I was droids.

Naruto was proven correct when he found three floating droids spying on the rebels training reporting back to their base the location of the rebels. Naruto silently dropped behind the droids pulling out both his lightsaber but not activating them. No he instead but used his the force to make his double-bladed one float in between two of the droids while his single blade was floating behind the last one. Naruto then activated both lightsabers at once watching in mild satisfaction as all three droids were killed but were alive long enough to send back a message promising even more droids to fight.

Naruto arrived back in camp just in time to see Steela storm off while grabbing he blaster meaning she was most likely not getting one part of the training and needed to blow off steam. Naruto decided to use this moment to get better acquainted with the young rebel.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto dropping down behind her almost making her jump out of her skin.

"Crap you scared me Jedi." said Steela holding her hand over her chest trying to calm her raging heart beat while Naruto just gave a soft laugh.

"I apologize the people of my world are much better at sensing each other's presence so I'm not use to making myself known." said Naruto sitting down next to Steela while she finally managed to calm down.

"You Jedi make it look so easy taking down droids like you do. It must be nice knowing all their weak points like the back of your hand." said Steela looking down at the ground depressed at how she failed such a simple thing as rolling something slowly on the ground but looked up at Naruto when she felt his hand rest on her shoulder.

"Don't worry you will get the hand of it sooner or later. It's just like practicing with weapons or learning a new game. Once you do it over and over soon enough you will be able to do it without a second thought. Plus the people of my home planet still use knives and metal swords and the only reason I'm even here was because someone took me from my home just for my power." said Naruto giving her a caring smile that could melt ice in an instant.

"Thanks Jedi maybe I should get back to it. Just like playing a game huh?" Steela asked more to herself than Naruto before walking back over to the group to give it another try. Naruto grinned to himself at how easy these people were to trust someone just because of a title.

"That was a nice bit of motivation you gave her my padawan." said Obi-wan walking up to Naruto smiling at how well he was able to motivate people to keep at it till they got it.

"I was only speaking from personal experience master but I'm glad I was able to help. These rebels have a lot of potential and I don't want it to go to waste. If I can help them then I have an obligation to." said Naruto crossing his arms while Obi-wan chuckled.

"I'm glad I brought you on as my padawan Naruto you are what an ideal Jedi should be not one that rushes off into battle without a second thought to those that might need your help. You even help others try and succeed even when they have given up hope and want to quit." said Obi-wan patting Naruto on his shoulder before also walking back over to the group. Naruto stayed still for a moment with the red lining appearing around his eyes once again followed by a grin. His toys were on the way.

After a while Naruto walked back to the camp sensing that the droids where already there and he didn't want to be late to the party. By the time he arrived the fight had already begun oh and the droids had a tank so that was a plus.

"Naruto here will be your fist test in real combat." said Obi-wan basically giving Naruto permeation to participate in this fight seeing as the second part of the mission was to test Naruto. Naruto nodded and in one swift motion discarded his black cloak drawing both his lightsabers activating the blades on both of them but only one blade on his double. Naruto gathered all the natural energy he had collected and once again the red lines appeared.

"Ok lets go." Naruto said to himself before charging right at the battle droids who were firing at everything that moved not caring what it was . Naruto blocked every single shot fired at him perfectly not slowing down in the slightest. When he reached the droids he began carving his way through them with such skill and ferocity that it began to draw everyone's attention. As Naruto ran at one of the super battle droids he jumped in the air and raised his leg high above his head while doing a front flip. As the back of Naruto foot connected with the droids head it ripped through it like a hot knife through butter.

Even the droids paused at seeing a super battle droid cut in half by a _kick_ of all things. Naruto could feel his heart racing from the thrill of battle and tossed both his lightsabers using the force to control them. The two red blades carved through all the droids in a matter of seconds leaving only the tank left which began to shoot at him.

"No!" yelled Obi-wan seeing the main cannon's blast hit Naruto head on kicking up a cloud of blocking everyone's view of the thought dead padawan. Even the rebels stood there believing the Jedi had been blown to small little bits but when the smoke cleared Naruto was still standing there unharmed by the deadly blast.

"Heh my turn." said Naruto cracking his neck while the tank prepared to fire again. Naruto calmly raised up his right hand making a stopping motion just as the tank fired again but the shot simple stopped inches from Naruto's hand. Naruto slowly closed his hand and the blast seemed to dissolve into nothing leaving a grinning Naruto. The red haired cross bread then raised both his hands using the force to lift the entire tank off the ground along with the droids.

"Die." whispered Naruto squeezing his left hand which crushed the droids but lowered his right hand leaving a perfectly good tank. Naruto then calmly walked back over to his discarded cloak putting it back on like the massacre that just happened never happened.

"So how did I do master?"

Well I hope you all liked this chapter so please review and let me know if you have any ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

"Interesting news this is. Surprised am I at the realization of your padawans connection with the force." said the head of the Jedi council Yoda who was being displayed over a hologram on Anakin's ship. Anakin and Obi-wan stood in front of the hologram while Ahsoka was with Naruto helping the rebels prepare for the trip to the city where they hope to gain a new base of operations. Naruto's display of power had surprised them both considering most Jedi had to concentrate in order to even lift a tank but Naruto seemed to do it like it was second nature. On the plus side the rebels seemed surer of themselves and they wanted to prove themselves to Naruto.

"Master Yoda he cut through more than a squad of battle droids, survived a direct hit from a tank, and then destroyed lifted the tank of the ground all while in battle. His skill with lightsabers is almost unreal for someone who had just began to learn the ways of the Jedi." said Anakin still trying to wrap his head around what he had witnessed only a few hours ago.

"Yes young Skywalker surprising is his abilities but no darkness I sense in him. Continue with your mission you must but careful you must be." said Yoda receiving a bow from both Anakin and Obi-wan before the hologram cut off leaving the two Jedi alone in the ship.

"Obi-wan he has to be lying about something. There is no way he could know how to fight that well in only a few weeks." said Anakin while Obi-wan calmly stoked his beard running over everything he has seen and yet even he couldn't come up with any kind of explanation for his padawan's sudden show of skill and power.

"I will continue to watch him Anakin as is my job but for now we have to focus on getting inside the city." said Obi-wan before turning to walk out of their ship and back to the rebel base where hopefully they were almost done packing. Back at the camp Naruto was helping some of the rebels by using the force to lift heavy objects mainly their weapons and a bunch of animal meat for their cover story. Most of the rebels were still thanking him for saving many of their lives to which Naruto said he was only doing his job to protect.

"Well that should be the last of them." said Naruto lifting the last of their supplies onto the strange floating cart being pulled by an even stranger looking animal. Naruto turned and gave the driver a thumbs up signaling them they were ready to move out to the city. Naruto was about move to his own cart when he was grabbed from behind by none other than Ahsoka who had pulled them into an empty hut.

"How were you able to do all of that?" asked Ahsoka harsher than she had planned but it was starting to bug her at how kind he was then how ruthless he was when fighting. What he did would have taken years of training and an unimaginable connection with the force far beyond that of Jedi and Sith. What got to her even more was that damn smile of his just like the one he was giving her right now.

"I simple can Ahsoka I only followed what the force instructed me to do." lied Naruto knowing he was beginning to get to her and now all she needed was a little push in the right direction. Naruto once again dived into her mind both wanting to know if she suspected anything and about her person in general.

"Don't lie to me!" yelled Ahsoka this time slamming him hard up against one of the walls trying to at least get him to stop smiling at her like that. Jedi weren't supposed to get angry they were supposed to be in complete control but Naruto seemed to just make her throw away all that training. Naruto's eyes seemed to drill into her very soul and she once again felt like she was his prey and he was hunting her.

"I'm not lying to you Ahsoka." said Naruto as her grip on him loosened partially from his own influence allowing her to switch their positions. Now Naruto had Ahsoka pinned up against the wall while playing with her mind as much as he wanted. Now Naruto couldn't force her to do anything that was against her nature but there was one thing all species shared even if they were Jedi. Naruto preyed on her natural instincts and it was so much fun.

"Please Ahsoka believe me." Naruto whispered into her ear pressing flesh up against leaving almost no room in-between them and just when Naruto was about to continue his fun he felt both his master and Anakin reenter the camp walking right towards them. Naruto instead used the force to _implant _a memory like he had done a thousand times before on his own home planet. When Anakin and Obi-wan walked into the hut they found Naruto sitting in a meditative position with Ahsoka behind him her hands gently placed on the sides of his head.

"What is going on here?" asked Obi-wan stroking his beard trying to figure out what the two padawans were trying to do.

"I'm trying to help Naruto get the hand of meditation but he said he needed a little help to calm his mind." explained Ahsoka unaware of what had really just happened only moments ago but both masters seemed to buy the excuse making Naruto grin slightly. Now just to further his excuse he began having objects around the room suddenly begin to float including Ahsoka who let out a yelp in shock.

"Naruto snap out of it!" yelled Obi-wan as he too began to float along with Anakin so Naruto decided to end his _meditation_ lowing them all to the ground.

"Sorry masters I felt something strange when trying to meditate but it turns out I ended up using the force without my knowledge." said Naruto nervously scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yes we noticed just don't try meditation unless I am with you especially with your unusually strong connection to the force." said Obi-wan before walking out of the tent followed by Anakin who just shook his head in mild annoyance leaving Ahsoka alone with Naruto once again.

"Well we should get ready to move out I'm sure they want to get to the city as soon as possible." said Ahsoka only for Naruto to gently place his hand on her shoulder causing her to look back at him with a curious expression of her face.

"Thank you for helping me I really appreciate your help." said Naruto smiling warmly before walking out ahead of her missing the slight blush Ahsoka had. Ahsoka stood there for a moment feeling a slight happiness when he thanked her. It wasn't like when Lux thanked her for doing something no this was much stronger and it actually brought a smile to her face.

After getting everything all loaded up Naruto deciding to ride shotgun with Ahsoka with all four Jedi having their hoods up so they wouldn't be recognized by the droids at the gate. Naruto was still amazed with the level of technology that was out in the galaxy compared to his once great home world. Although some of the people of his home world could do some insane things you know like make a massive moon for instance or drag a meteor down from space to crush something.

"I still can't believe hos idiotic those droids really are." said Naruto making Ahsoka laugh once they entered the city which was filled with hundreds of people and a few droid patrols.

"Yea I mean one time I walked up to a droid with my lightsabers out and everything and asked them where the main control room was. They actually answered before realizing just who I was." said Ahsoka between laughs now causing Naruto to chuckle in amusement.

"Now now you two quiet down we don't want to attract any unwanted attention. Saw I want you and Lux to go and fide us a new place to set up for the time being. Naruto, Ahsoka, and Steela I want the three of you to scout the surrounding districts for the droids patrol routes and how many there are. Obi-wan and I will wait for the rest of our group to arrive and direct them from there." ordered Anakin and with a nod from each person the two groups fanned out to follow their orders.

"Steela you know this city better than Ahsoka and I so are there any ways to the roofs?" asked Naruto drawing looks from both girls before he remembered they weren't like the ones on his planet.

"Sorry I keep forgetting different planet. On mine they sometimes train us for gathering intelligence from other cities among other things and we mainly use to roofs to avoid being seen by patrols. They are also great places for spying because honestly how many people look up at roofs looking for spies?" asked Naruto grinning at the two girls he was with while noticing both their eyes twitch ever so slightly.

"The only way to the roofs are through the buildings and most might be closed off." said Steela only for Naruto to stand up and jump down onto the ground stretching his legs and making sure no one else was around.

"That's fine I can still get up there I just wanted to know if there was an easier way to do it than the way I was trained." said Naruto this time making both girls look at each other both wondering what he planned on doing. Naruto took off at one of the walls and jumped at it. Using his momentum he then jumped to another building that was right next to the first and kept hopping in-between them until he reached the top.

"Holy crap." said Steela sharing the same reaction as Ahsoka who both just stared up at Naruto. Said Jedi looked down at them and waved before taking off to scout from the roofs away from the prying eyes of the people below.

"Next thing you know he will say he can make giant frogs appear and do battle with him." murmured Ahsoka to herself causing Naruto to sneeze while jumping between two buildings nearly making him miss his landing.

"Hm someone must be talking about me oh look an isolated squad of poor droids." said Naruto grinning while he jumped off the roof landing without making a sound directly behind the droids. Small volts of lightning began to jump all over his hand before he gently placed it on the back of one of the droids. The effect was the droid being fried with more power than the EMP grenades which meant the droid's usual brown armor turned black and was smoking. Now this attracted the attention of the other droids but then didn't even get the chance to turn around before they were cut to pieces my red blades.

'Well now that I have a chance I think clearly what should I do about those two boys Lux and Saw? Both of them will put a kink in my future plans for this place and I can't allow that to happen and I also can't be suspected for doing anything. I believe my old friend would say that this is such a troublesome moment.' thought Naruto putting away both his lightsabers jumping back up to the roofs to once again begin his scouting. Naruto managed to find and kill six more squads of droid hiding all of their bodies well what remained of their bodies. Now he returned to what he thought was going to be their new base after receiving orders from Obi-wan to return.

Review and ideas if you have them.


	6. Chapter 6

The rebels had been in the city for about two weeks when they already began their operation. Every single day they hit squad after squad of battle droids using not lethal means such as EMP grenades or by isolating them and taking them out with no civilians around. So far it has been working just as they thought it would but the public was beginning to become afraid of them. This wasn't what the Jedi had wanted to accomplish but they still had time to see if the strategy would work the way they wanted it to.

"Master I sense a great amount of fear forming amongst the people of the city. Most believe that our actions will cause the Separatist droids to possible attack them if they believe they are rebels." said Naruto walking with Obi-wan through one of the cities many markets both of them covered by their cloaks. Obi-wan couldn't help but agree with his padawan because even he felt their fear and saw how they all inched away from approaching droid squads every time they passed by.

"Indeed I fear that if we don't find a way to ease their fear things might get violent and as the attacks continue." said Obi-wan as both Jedi moved into an alley way and to what looked to be an abandoned house before entering it. Once inside they made their way over to a back room and opened the door leading to a surprisingly large room filled with the other rebels.

"So good news or bad?" asked Anakin as the two Jedi sat down with the rebels lowering their hoods.

"Bad I'm afraid. We seem to be creating more fear amongst the people that we even intended." said Obi-wan stroking his beard while Anakin let out a small sigh of frustration at how his idea was so far going downhill.

"We need to do more damage a few dozen broken down droids will do little to free our people." said Saw slamming his right fist into the palm of his hand clearly wanting to get in and fight the droids head on. Perhaps his ego and need to get things done by acting rashly will be a great benefit to Naruto in the near future.

"The people need to believe we can succeed Saw because without their support are efforts don't mean anything at all." countered Steela getting the meaning of attacking from the shadows at key points and how much damage it can do even to an army of droids. Saw glared lightly at his sister not liking the fact that she pretty much sank his plans like a brick in water.

"If the people are afraid of us they won't support us Saw we need to assure them of are intentions not fight every droid we see." said Lux throwing in his own two cense also drawing a glare from Saw who still say the kid as useless.

"Does it really matter as long as we get these droids off of our planet?!" asked Saw before storming out of the room soon followed by Lux who was no doubt going to attempt to calm his fellow rebel down but Naruto knew how it was going to end.

"Masters I'm going to go make sure those two don't get into a fight." said Naruto with some humor in his voice since everyone knew those two didn't like each other at all. Ahsoka was also about to go and check on them but something inside of her told her not to so she stayed quiet.

"Very well Naruto but don't allow them to wonder to far either it's not a good idea especially with the no doubt higher droid patrols." said Obi-wan dismissing his padawan who bowed before walking out of their hideout jumping to the roofs spotting both of them in an instant.

(about an hour later back at the rebel base)

"Anakin I don't like the way those two have been acting for the last couple of weeks now. Saw doesn't seem to acknowledge Lux as an ally and Lux views Saw as someone without a brain. I fear that if they don't find a way around this rivalry soon it could be very bad for both them and this group." said Obi-wan talking with his formed apprentice in a corner of the room while the other rebels talked about what ever.

"Agreed and hopefully they will." said Anakin until they heard alarms going off all over the city and Obi-wan felt something wrong in the force. With all three Jedi heading out of the house along with Steela to provide long range cover and a look out they made their way to a large crowd forming by the entrance to the alley way.

Pushing their way through the crowd all three Jedi found none other than Saw and Naruto on the ground both with blaster holes in their chests. Obi-wan immediately knelt down next to Naruto checking for a pulse and was relieved when he found one even If it was a weak one. Anakin knelt down next to Saw and also felt for a pulse but just shook his head. Picking up Naruto and Saw's dead body they leapt over the crowd and vanished into the alley moments before the droid arrived.

"Everyone clear a table now!" yelled Obi-wan as they burst back into the base followed by the breaking of plates that were thrown off of a table. Obi-wan gently laid Naruto down and began to remove the top of his robes to see how bad the wound was but the moment he did Naruto's hand shot up gripping his wrist with surprising strength.

"Lux. It was Lux." whispered Naruto gasping for air as his amazing healing factor kicked in sealing the blaster hole but causing him to once again pass out. Ahsoka stood there wide eyed at the realization that Lux the boy she had saved killed an ally and nearly killed a fellow padawan. What she did notice was the equally surprised Steela who dropped her blaster along with falling to her knees with tears threatening to fall at any second.

"I want people out on the streets finding Lux NOW!" yelled Anakin and within seconds almost the entire base was empty and on the search for the traitor. Anakin laid Saw's now cold body down on another table that Ahsoka had cleared off before the padawan helped Steela stand up and walk over to her brother's body.

"Saw." whispered Steela her shaking hand reaching out for her brother but she pulled it back as if afraid that if she did touch him he really would be dead. She didn't want to feel his cold dead body or look into his lifeless eyes.

"Steela I'm so sorry." whispered Ahsoka pulling Steela into a hug trying her best to comfort the ebony skinned girl. Steela finally broke and began weeping in Ahsoka's arms letting out a loud scream as if she was in pure and agonizing pain. This did cause Naruto to wake up with a start but with the sudden pain erupting from his chest which was still tender even after being healed. Naruto let out a small grunt swallowing the pain and forcing himself to stand up. Obi-wan looked over at him but after Naruto nodded Obi-wan knew he would be fine.

"Naruto what happened?" asked Anakin directing everyone's attention to the red haired Jedi who fixed his robes. Adjusting his lightsabers on his belt Naruto leaned up against the table he was previously laying on and crossed his arms.

"As I had said before I left to follow both Saw and Lux after Saw had stormed out. I trailed them from the roofs figure I wouldn't get caught by droids that way and I was right. As they walked around I noticed Lux becoming more and more angry with Saw and since Saw was already angry I knew it wasn't going to end well but I didn't reveal myself. Once they were on their way back I momentarily lost track of them but it was only after I heard the first shot I revealed myself. Landing in the alley I found Saw face down on the ground with a hole through his chest that was steaming. I turned him over so I could check for a pulse but the moment I did Lux walked out of the shadows from behind me and shot me. I managed to catch a glimpse of him before I passed out." explained Naruto looking over at Saw's corpse frowning slightly at how things had turned out.

"The moment Lux is located he shall return with us to Coruscant to face a trial. I was going to have you stay here with Ahsoka for some more experience but perhaps it is best for you to return with us." said Obi-wan causing Naruto to stiffen slightly considering his plans were not done yet and he needed to finish.

"Please master allow me to stay and help as I can. Something is telling me that I will be needed here and as you can see my wound is healed completely." said Naruto his voice filled with pleading although much of it was fake. This was simple the most simple and less bloody way of going about things.

"Let's wait for them to return with Lux and get some answers before we make any more decisions." said Anakin but what he didn't expect was for Steela to suddenly stand up and march over to Naruto before punching him in the face as hard as she could. Naruto hardly felt it of course but he did understand why she did it.

"Why didn't you protect him?" she asked her voice low and filled to the brim with anger but after a few moments of Naruto not answering her she finally lost it. Naruto knew she was broken mentally and emotionally but that is what he was counting on at the moment. When Steela swung at him again he simple raised his hand and caught her fist with relative ease.

"Can you three please give us a moment." said Naruto not breaking eye contact with Steela and while they didn't like it the three Jedi left the room but remained close by just in case. The room they were in slowly began to lose its light until it was swallowed by darkness.

"You have such a painful past Steela let me take away you pain." whispered Naruto into her ear from behind her making Steela almost instantly forget her anger in favor of trying to figure out what was going on. She could feel him behind her but she couldn't see! What was he doing to get and what was this feeling?

"Forget your pain." whispered Naruto his breath tickling the back of her neck slightly but it was only when she felt her emotions of grief and sadness slowly going away. What she didn't know was it was all Naruto suppressing them almost to the point that her brother's death wouldn't affect her. He did however leave enough out so no one would suspect that anything was wrong with her and that she was just holding in her emotions so she doesn't appear weak in front of the others.

"Lux killed him Steela. He killed the last of your family and nearly killed me." said Naruto now raising her anger even though manipulating emotions was still hard for him he managed. Naruto grinned slightly when he saw her clench her fist while growling in anger.

"I'll kill him." said Steela and the next thing she knew she could see again and it looked as if no time had passed. Steela felt her anger at Naruto vanish in an instant only to be replaced by a raging anger towards Lux. Naruto slowly let go of her fist grinning at his own work while placing both his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Steela Saw will get the justice he deserves and Lux will pay for his crime I promise you." said Naruto pulling her into a hug which she seemed to melt into in an instant.

"I thought Jedi weren't supposed to be all emotional and focused on truth and justice." said Steela earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"Well I have only been a Jedi for a few weeks now so I'm the acceptation for a while." said Naruto breaking his connection to her mind seeing as his work there was done and just in time as well. They had just captured Lux and soon the next step of his plan will begin.


	7. Temptation

Ahsoka padawan of Anakin Skywalker the chosen one said to be the one to destroy the Sith forever had been through many hard and agonizing trials. However none of that compared to watching as the rebels they were sent to help tracked down the only boy she ever had any interest in because he killed a fellow rebel and almost killed her fellow padawan. She had to admit that Lux was naive and thought that talking would solve every single solution but to think he would shoot an ally in the back was just insane! Ahsoka kept replaying that image over and over in her head as the rebels finally cornered and captured him with surprising difficulty.

He lashed out like a wild animal screaming that it wasn't him but how could she believe him after all the evidence that was against him. He would be taken back to the capital and tried for murder plus the damage to his family name would be insane. Once they got him back to the base they chained him in a dark room in a makeshift prison so Ahsoka finally decided it was time to get some answers from the boy she use to call a friend.

"Ahsoka get Lux it is time for Anakin and I to leave." said Obi-wan just as Ahsoka was about to sneak into the makeshift holding cell. Cursing slightly to herself Ahsoka nodded at Obi-wan before opening the door revealing Lux or what was left of him. His face was slightly bruised most likely from the beating he had received from the other rebels. His nose looked to be broken and parts of his skin looked to be open or torn.

Luckily he was still unconscious at the current moment because she knew that if he even spoke she wouldn't be able to restrain herself. For some reason she now didn't care why he killed Saw only that he be made to pay for it by either the hands of the law or her own. What angered her even more for some reason was the thought that he even tried to kill Naruto the person he didn't even know and even saved his life in battle.

She used the force to unlock the chains and place handcuffs on the boy's wrists just in case he tried anything. Signaling two of the rebels Ahsoka allowed them to drag Lux out of the room.

"Ahsoka the Council has decided to allow both you and Naruto to remain here and continue the mission. Obi-wan and I will take Lux back for trial and to deliver are reports." said Anakin already wearing his black cloak along with Obi-wan who had Lux flung over his shoulder.

"Yes master." said Ahsoka bowing to Anakin before turning her attention to Obi-wan.

"We will continue to give them credits and supplies but they must learn how to survive on their own. Oh and do make sure to watch over Naruto he is still new to the Jedi order and it will be much easier for him to fall into darkness." said Obi-wan adjusting his hold on Lux before both he and Anakin began their journey out of the city and back to their ship. Ahsoka let out a small sigh unaware of Naruto watching her from the shadows his blue and yellow eyes glowing slightly with a grin showing his fangs.

'At last I finally can work without Obi-wan looking over my shoulder. Now all I have to worry about is that clone Rex but with him training more rebels back at the old base he won't be a problem. Now you my dear Ahsoka will be mine along with you power.' thought Naruto as the sclera of his eyes became dark purple while lightning jumped in between his fingertips and all of his hand at random points. The very shadows seemed to swallow Naruto and he was gone from the alley. A few hours later Naruto, Ahsoka, and Steela were all on top of a roof scouting one of the cities many power generators and the main place the droids go to recharge daily.

"If we can take this place out then it will only be a matter of time till the droids shut down from not recharging." said Steela looking at a squad of droids guarding the front entrance to the power station which also had massive metal doors. Naruto could just blow the damn thing up but he wanted to see where Steela was going with this plan of hers. He even believed he knew what she was thinking.

"We need a tank." said Naruto with a grin on his face and with a nod from Steela he knew he had hit the nail right on the head. Now the tank they had captured would be too hard to get into the city so they had to take one that was already active.

"We should do some more recon to memorize all of the droids patrol roots for this area. Then we can find a group to strike and hope they call in a tank for backup." said Steela her scope leveling with one of the droids heads as she imagined pulling the trigger killing yet another droid. It was their entire fault that all of this happened to her and her brother. If the droids hadn't of come to home planet then her brother would still be alive along with the rest of her family but now she was the last.

"Or we could just take on of their heads. Every droid has a chip in their heads that relays the locations of all the other droids in the sector." said Ahsoka glancing over at Naruto who nodded understand what he needed to do. Standing up Naruto jumped off the side of the building using the force to soften his landing. Moving quickly and quietly Naruto ran up behind a droid and literally ripped its head off before jumping back up to the rooftops. Ahsoka nearly fell off the roof laughing when she saw how confused the droids were when suddenly one of them was missing its head.

"One droid head one a stick." said Naruto appearing behind them and it was true Naruto shoved a stick through the droid's neck. Both Steela and Ahsoka looked at each other then back at Naruto wondering how he managed to shove a stick through a droids neck?

"Any way let's just get started." said Steela pulling out a strange devise that Naruto had never seen before and plugged it into the head of the droid. A hologram appeared showing a layout of the entire sector and the location of every active Separatist droid in that sector. Naruto even noticed that they indeed had a tank active and it wasn't too far away from their current position.

"There if I attack the main gate of the reactor then the nearest droid patrol will come to assist. Now if I keep it up for long enough they will eventually send in the tank and that is when you and the others strike." said Naruto about to engage the droids below only for Ahsoka to stop him moments before he began.

"Naruto we are only here to observe and offer tactical information not to help them fight." said Ahsoka only for Naruto to turn and face her while he stood right on the edge of the building.

"You are here for that I on the other hand am still being tested." said Naruto giving her a two finger salute before falling backwards off the building. As Naruto fell he allowed his cloak to slip off of her and fly away in the wind before flipping and landing right on a droid crushing it. By the time the other droids even had a chance to turn Naruto's clawed hand tore its chest and out its back.

"Quick fire! Fire!" yelled on of the skinny droids with red paint on it and a moment later every single droid in the area began shooting at him. Naruto quickly drew his double bladed lightsaber activating both blades he deflected every single shot fired at him. Both Steela and Ahsoka watched as Naruto began to cut them down with both incredible grace and almost animal like ferocity.

'What incredible skill.' thought Steela to entranced with Naruto to notice another five squads of battle droids coming up behind him while he was busy fighting. Ahsoka saw this and reacted in an instant forgetting her orders to simple observe in favor of protecting her fellow padawan. Landing beside Naruto Ahsoka instantly drew both of her lightsabers and began protecting his back from any incoming blaster fire. Steela also joined in by blasting some droids with her sniper taking them out as fast as she could shoot.

"I thought you weren't allowed to intervene?" asked Naruto deactivating her second blade on his uncles lightsaber and drew his father's so he could duel wield them. This allowed Naruto to have much more room and ability to block any blaster shots fired at him. On the inside Naruto was laughing but not at how pathetic the droids were. No he was laughing at how well he could begin to turn Ahsoka just like he was.

"Man these droids don't stop do they?" asked Ahsoka moving her lightsabers faster and faster to account for more droids firing at her but Naruto just grinned cutting a few droids in half.

"Kill them all and they'll stop fighting." said Naruto activating his second blade before throwing his double blade. Naruto grinned even more when his double blade tore through them like a hot knife through butter and by using the force Naruto was able to control its direction. Within seconds every droid that was attacking them before was now in half on the ground.

"Well that takes care of that now all we need is the tank." said Ahsoka putting away her lightsabers while waving up to Steela to get the rebels in position. About five minutes later the tank finally arrived but Naruto and Ahsoka weren't there any more. Deciding to take a look the pilot of the tank opened the top hatch only for its head to be ripped from its shoulders by Naruto. Said Jedi then jumped down to the lower hatch and ripped it open killing the second droid.

"Tch who needs EMP grenades?" Naruto asked himself while Steela ran from her hiding place jumping into the top portion of the tank taking control of its main cannon. With a few shots they breached the massive metal doors protecting the core of the energy station and with one final shot the thing began to self-destruct. Steela was about to jump out of the tank to escape the blast but her foot got stuck in the tank.

'Shit.' thought Naruto jumping up in front of her while raising his hands towards the exploding energy station. When it finally did explode the fire and rubble shot at Naruto at high speeds and looked ready to rip him to pieces well it would have except Naruto used the force to make a bubble around Steela and himself protecting them both from the fire. Steela could only stare up at Naruto as if he was some kind of God while the fire engulfed their little bubble lighting everything up.

Steela saw that Naruto had indeed been hit in the previous fight with the droids. There were many holes in his upper robes to the point it was almost falling off. Steela could see the many scars he had on his back and when he turned around she saw just as many on his chest. One scar that caught her eye was the one right over his heart. As the fire began to disperse Naruto allowed his force shield to fall before turning back to help Steela out of the tank.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto once they finally got off of the tank while the other rebels and civilians came out of their homes and alley ways seeing the burning reactor. Soon cheers began to erupt from the crowd. They shouted for freedom from the Separatist and cheered for the rebels.

"Yea I'll be fine but I have to admit it's nice to be in the people's good grace." said Steela as they made their way back to the base along with the other rebels. Ahsoka finally caught up to them about half way back to the base. Once they were back at the base they set up communications between themselves, the Jedi council, and Rex who was at another base.

"Ok we have got to celebrate." said Steela as the other rebels cheered clearly agreeing with the idea.

"Yes you have all done well these last few weeks and from Ahsoka's reports it seems you will be able to survive on your own soon." said Anakin grinning at how his plan was working which Obi-wan caught and rolled his eyes in response.

"Steela is a born leader" commented Rex throwing his own opinion into the conversation.

"And quite courageous I hear" said Obi-wan while the rebels cheered even more while Naruto watched them all from the back of the room. Naruto didn't feel like standing up there considering holding back and explosion when it was just himself is one thing but holding up a shield the size of a tank and make it just as strong is another.

"However this will catch Count Dooku's attention and he will respond harshly. You must adapt and continue to show your people how to fight against the droids." said Obi-wan his voice telling just how important it was that they take things slow and steady so they don't mess up.

"Don't worry we won't fail." said Steela while the other rebels nodded in agreement with determination in their eyes.

"Of that I have no doubt."

"Remember you must continue to gain the support of your people. You must show them you can protect them in order to represent them not only on the battle field but off as well. Your commitment will inspire others to do the same in cities around the world." said Anakin fully believing that this could work.

"Now all you need is a leader." said Obi-wan.

"I vote Steela." said Naruto from the back of the room drawing everyone's attention especially Steela's. Naruto stood up from his seat while the rebels parted allowing him a path to the front of the room. The top of his robes was missing being replaced by white bandages to help his wounds heal. He would have been able to better protect himself but he didn't have time to gather natural energy while he was fighting the droids.

"Ah Naruto I see you have been helping as well." said Obi-wan looking over his bandaged aprentace happy to see that he was still alive.

"Yes master I continue to hone my skills with my lightsabers and have been meditating with Ahsoka's help. Now as for the reason I chose Steela it is quite simple really. She has the most reason to fight the droids out of all the rebels, she had a brilliant mind, her skills can't be ignore, and most importantly they respect her." said Naruto placing his hand on Steela's shoulder making the dark skinned rebel blush slightly from the praise she was receiving. Meanwhile Ahsoka found herself wanting to tear Naruto away from Steela but quickly crushed that train of thought knowing to where it might lead.

"I agree." said Ahsoka.

"So Steela what do you say? You want to be the light for your people in their time of darkness?

End of Chapter 7 so please review and send me any idea you may have.


	8. Lust of Darkness

Later that night Naruto found himself up on the rooftops meditating but this time he made sure there were no floating objects. He could constantly hear voices in his head like millions of people all talking to him at once. Some we shouting like wild animals demanding war and blood while others were female and sadistic demanding pleasures of the flesh. When he was growing up he was tormented by the voices and driven insane hundreds of times. Now however he has come to trust the voices or even block them out completely when he needs to.

Naruto just sat there letting himself connect with the force all over the planet and even inside the planet. Most Jedi would never dive this deep into the force for fear of being corrupted by the dark side but that didn't worry Naruto in the slightest. He was born in the dark, molded by it, and trained by it all throughout his life. However through all of this darkness and chaos Naruto could see clearer than any Jedi could ever even dream of. He saw a man in pitch black armor standing on top of a ruined and still burning Jedi temple. Naruto could feel the dark side controlling this person through their hatred and hunger for power.

"Naruto you shouldn't be up here when it's this could you'll get sick." said none other than Ahsoka walking out of the door that led up to the roof. She was leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed with a small smile on her face. Even though Naruto wasn't even looking at her the force gave him a beautiful picture of what was happening around him.

"I have always been able to concentrate more at night under the moon. Now the question is why are you up here?" asked Naruto who allowed himself stop his meditation if only for a moment considering it was rude to not look at someone when they are talking to you.

"Well the celebration is still going downstairs and well I needed a break from all the noise. I noticed you were gone and Steela said she saw you come up here so now here I am." explained Ahsoka pushing herself off the door frame while closing the door with her foot. Naruto could tell she had some of the rebels drink which Naruto saw one of them slip some liquor into one of the main containers. Well that and she was almost tripping over her own feet trying to walk to him.

"I see well fill free to join me then." said Naruto motioning to the area next to him which Ahsoka gladly did but nearly fell off the roof while doing so. It was rather amusing to see Ahsoka act this way compared to how calm she usually acted when not drunk. Naruto even found it was easier to enter her mind when she was like this and she couldn't keep her emotions in check at all. Maybe he should test how loyal she really is to the Jedi and have a little fun while he was at it.

"You have really nice eyes." said Ahsoka her face mere inches from his own while she was on her hands and knees next to him. Naruto forced himself to blush making Ahsoka giggle like a little girl while Naruto was kick starting her more primal emotions mainly lust and if the look in her eyes were anything to go by it was working.

"Thank you and so do you Ahsoka but perhaps you shouldn't be so close. If someone were to come up here they might get the wrong impression." said Naruto sounding nervous making Ahsoka think she had control of the situation. Although Naruto had to wonder how much she had to drink to make her this tipsy.

"Well maybe I want them to get the wrong impression." she said training her fingers down his chest ever so slowly. Naruto took this as the perfect opportunity to overload her mind with lust and just as he predicted she acted in an instant. It was actually pretty funny when he thought about it. A moment ago he was sitting there still in her meditative position and the next moment he was on his back with Ahsoka on top of him killing him like she would die if she didn't. Then again Jedi were trained to not listen to their wants and when they did give in which was rare they gave in much more than normal people.

'Yes fall into the darkness let me show you all the wonders it holds.' thought Naruto making her hear his voice in her head as nothing more than a whisper. While they kissed Naruto grew tired of the innocent kiss she was giving him no doubt she didn't know how to deepen it so why not show her? Ahsoka moaned when Naruto slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to explore to his heart's content.

'What is this feeling? Why can't I think strait?' thought Ahsoka with her heart beating faster and faster with each passing second. She couldn't seem to control herself at all it was as if her body was acting on its own. It was animalistic and dark beyond any form of doubt. The next thing Ahsoka knew she was practically grinding up against him while her body felt as if it was on fire. Ahsoka had never felt like this before and it excited her to no end despite how much her mind was telling her it wasn't the Jedi way.

"More." moaned Ahsoka after Naruto broke their kiss in favor of attacking her neck while his hands explored the rest of her body. Through her lust filled mind Ahsoka wondered if Naruto had ever done anything like this before but considering how he was making her feel like she was on cloud nine with just a few kisses and his hands she believed he was experienced.

"Ahsoka this isn't the way of the Jedi." said Naruto playing innocent while his hands and lips did the work of a devil. Then again with close to seventeen years of restraining your own wants and desires it was child's play to drive her to the edge of insanity and back just by mere touch. Ahsoka growled almost like an animal at what he said her eyes becoming a mix of anger and lust which wasn't a good combination.

"I don't care I want this now." Ahsoka said harshly before crusher her own lips hard against his not hesitating any longer. Now that she had fallen into temptation it was only a matter of time before she couldn't even think without him. That she wanted nothing more than his approval even more than that of the elder Jedi.

Naruto let Ahsoka dominate the kiss for quite a while before taking control seeing as he wasn't one to submit for too long. Amazingly while Ahsoka had been kissing him she hadn't noticed Naruto unzip most of her clothing or how he had switched their positions so he was on top. All the while the voices inside Naruto's head urged him to take her right then and there. To give into the darkness even more and to drag her with him all the way. Naruto could even taste the darkness inside of her as if she was touched by the dark side itself and it was screaming out to be free. So why not free it?

"Off" whined Ahsoka trying to get his robes off but in her current state she could barely even grip his cloths let alone rip them off. So to make it easy on her he simple loosened his robes and let Ahsoka take it from there. She somehow managed to flip them back over but they rolled a little too far and Naruto was now handing the edge of the building. Ahsoka smirked as she took off the last of her clothing leaving her as naked as the day she was born while Naruto on the other hand somehow managed to remove the rest of his own clothing without falling off the building.

"Are you ready my dear Ahsoka?" asked Naruto allowing the true madness in his eyes to show while Ahsoka's usually blue eyes turned the infamous Sith yellow followed by an ear to ear grin. Ahsoka grinded herself once again up against his now hard tool making it wet from her juices.

"Yes…_Master_." purred Ahsoka knowing both the pain and pleasure about to come. In one fluid motion she took all ten inches of him into her while her nails dug into his chest drawing some blood. Ahsoka couldn't even scream she was in so much pain but she still began to bounce up and down on top of him ever so slowly. Soon after Ahsoka was bouncing on Naruto as hard and as fast as she could while moaning to the heavens.

"Last just a little longer Ahsoka." said Naruto knowing she was about to reach her climax but he was far from being finished with her. All those repressed feelings and the darkness inside of her fed his own power and he hungered for more. With one loud moan Ahsoka's walls tightened around his tool and her juices released all over inside her.

"So good." panted Ahsoka as she leaned back while still sitting on him staring up at the sky. The moon light did wondered making her glow almost like that of an angel. Naruto let Ahsoka catch her breath once again before flipping them over once again and began thrusting into her catching the poor girl off guard. Ahsoka's still sensitive pussy made her feel like she was going to pass out just from all the pleasure she was feeling.

To Ahsoka it felt like Naruto had been thrusting into her for hours and she was already on her third climax. Her entire body shook with pleasure while her beautiful yellow eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. Naruto knew he was pushing her hard for her first time but he was simple enjoying himself too much to stop.

"I'm going to die." moaned Ahsoka sweat now covering her entire body while her lower regions were drenched in a mixture of sweat and her own juices. Naruto suddenly stood up bringing her with him surprising her slightly until she was roughly pressed up against a wall on the roof and Naruto once again began thrusting up into her. It took Naruto twenty more minutes to reach his own release but when he did both he and Ahsoka slumped up against the wall.

"Damn." whispered Naruto not believing how long she had been able to last her first time. Naruto let his influence over her mind go but her own natural lust from their previous activities was still there. Ahsoka's Sith yellow eyes returned to their usual blue but they were still glazed over.

"Well how are we going to explain this to the masters?" asked Naruto even though he already knew what would happen if anyone ever found out what he and Ahsoka had done. They would both most likely be expelled from the Jedi order well Naruto would but he wasn't really sure about what would happen to Ahsoka.

"Worry about that in the morning for now sleep." said Ahsoka leaning up against him sleep instantly claiming her. Naruto used the force to bring over their cloths before getting them both dressed. Though try as he might Naruto couldn't help but stare at Ahsoka as she really did look like she was glowing in the moon light.

'Well I guess I should take her back to her room.' thought Naruto picking her up like she was the most fragile thing in the universe at the moment. Using his stealth skills Naruto snuck past the still partying rebels and finally got to Ahsoka's room. Laying the orange skinned girl down in her bed Naruto made sure to erase any evidence of what had happened just a few minutes ago.

The next morning Naruto had expected a lot of things most of them revolving around Ahsoka trying to remove his jewels down below with her lightsaber. However what he got was a barley dressed Ahsoka which meant she was only in her undergarments using him as a pillow with her smaller frame fitting almost perfectly next to his larger one.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." whispered Ahsoka who was clearly awake at the moment. Naruto pretended to be nervous about waking up with her in his bed while on the inside he was simple surprised.

"A-Ahsoka why a-are you in my b-bed?" stuttered out Naruto forcing himself to blush as he looked at her. All Ahsoka did was let out a rather cute laugh at his _nervousness_ while snuggling up next to him even more.

"Well I woke up this morning and realized what had happened last night while I was well drunk. So at first I figured that I should apologize to you for putting you in that kind of position. To be honest I don't know what came over me but I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. So I came in here wondering well if you wanted to be with me?" asked Ahsoka her face growing a darker shade of orange with each passing sentence she spoke.

"W-what?" asked Naruto while Ahsoka looked away slightly.

"On Shili my home planet my people choose a mate in a heightened sense of emotion. Once we engage in sexual activity with that person we would never betray that person even if it meant giving up are very own lives. As a Jedi I thought I would never find my own mate and at one time I thought it would be Lux but he never reacted to my increase of emotions. Then last night I thought you would turn me down just like with Lux but you didn't instead you accepted me." explained Ahsoka now feeling very embarrassed about explaining her peoples mating habits and how they found out who their mate was.

'Hm what an interesting people but what's done is done and I must say I'm not disappointed with the outcome.' thought Naruto looking over Ahsoka while wrapping his arm around her waist almost protectively.

"I understand Ahsoka and I would be happy to be your mate but what are we going to tell the others? No doubt our master will realize what is going on between us." said Naruto although a simple illusion and a few mental pushes in the right direction and problem solved but that wouldn't be any fun.

"Well we still have a week left to figure out what to do so hopefully that is plenty of time." said Ahsoka training her figure over the scratch marks she had given him last night causing her eyes the briefly flash Sith yellow no doubt from the darkness Naruto had released inside of her although he still wondered who had put such darkness into her.

"Yes plenty of time"

Well done with chapter 8 so reviews and ideas please.


	9. Dreams, choices, and plans

Later that Day after both Ahsoka and Naruto got dressed Naruto went out on a scouting mission with Steela. Just by glancing at her Naruto could tell that Ahsoka was already becoming possessive of him and the aura around her became much darker whenever he wasn't in the room. Naruto was glad he hadn't turned her completely to the dark side mainly because the effects on the body are obvious and he didn't have time to teach her how to hide it from Jedi.

However at the moment Naruto was busy trying to hide from a patrol of droids that he was following. If things went how Naruto hoped they would then the Separatist will send reinforcements to help keep control of this planet and he couldn't allow them to do that. After all how is he supposed to gain their trust if the Separatist still dominated them?

'Do these droids ever learn?' thought Naruto shifting through the shadows while the droids tried to look for him everywhere their little robot minds could think of. What they didn't realize was that Naruto had lead them into an isolated alley way with only one exit which was now blocked by the half bread himself. Naruto slowly held out his right hand with his fingers spread slightly apart while gathering the force around him. Just as the droids turned around a hail of force lightning hit them and hit them hard.

"Stupid droids." whispered Naruto rolling his eyes at how boring it was to kill droids now. Honestly did they lack the ability to think properly or were they always that stupid? It amazed Naruto that they were having such a hard time with an army of idiotic droids. However there were two people among the Separatist army that Naruto wanted to face most of all. Those two people were none other than Count Dooku a self-proclaimed Sith and General Grievous the person who collected lightsabers from the Jedi he has killed.

"Steela this is Naruto there're no droid in this area I'll meet up with you back at the base." said Naruto into his communicator while he finally exited the alley blending in instantly with the crowd of people that occupied the market. Naruto could sense the anger raging inside of them towards their supposed leader that had forced them to join the Separatist. The people were on the verge of rioting all the way up to the wimps castle and taking care of them themselves. The only thing stopping them was the army of battle droids and tanks which Naruto would take care of in time.

Once Naruto got back to the base he was greeted by an empty room but that didn't surprise him in the least. Most of the rebels had met up with Steela to take out a convoy of droids which meant Ahsoka went to supervise to make sure they all came back alive. That is when Naruto got an idea that made a large almost crazed grin appear on his face while his eyes glowed with the power of the dark side.

At the royal palace the supposed _king_ of Onderon was sitting on his precious throne fidgeting under the piercing gaze of Count Dooku himself who looked more pissed off than usual. Dooku was angered because this man before him even with the help of reinforcements couldn't seem to get rid of a few bands of rebels! It was irritating to no end at how incompetent this supposed King was in both war and peace.

"You are trying my patents Sanjay perhaps it was a mistake to allow you to take the throne." said Dooku his voice low and filled with a cold rage. Ramsis continued to grow paler and paler with each passing second while the Sith hologram glared at him. Sanjay could have sworn the Sith would suddenly come through the hologram and kill him in an instant. Luckily for Sanjay an explosion just outside the throne room drew the Count's attention along with every battle droid that was guarding the room. Loud thuds could be heard from the other side of the door followed by the screaming of battle droids.

"What was that?" asked Sanjay gripping the sides of his throne so tight that his knuckles were turning white while Dooku simple stared at the door interested on who or what was causing such a ruckus. No sooner had he thought that the door was sent flying off the wall leaving a hole where it should have been. The now flying door was headed straight for Sanjay but moments before it could hit him the door suddenly froze in midair.

While Sanjay was busy trying to not pass out where he was Dooku's eyes narrowed at the figure dressed in nothing more than a black cloak standing where the door use to be. The figure's hand was outstretched and the moment he lowered it the heavy door dropped to the ground scaring the shit out of Sanjay even more.

Suddenly everything around Sanjay went completely black. The king felt as if he was falling into nothingness but at the same time to his death. Sanjay began to yell in fright afraid of what he thought was the quickly approaching ground only for a hand to grasp his shoulder. When he turned Sanjay saw a cloaked figure with a clawed hand that now began to dig into his shoulder.

"_What's wrong all mighty King afraid of the dark?_" asked the figure its voice distorted by thousands of other voices both male and female but they all had a specific tone that Sanjay feared. The figure's other clawed hand slowly reached for its hood and swiftly took it off. Sanjay stood paralyzed in both fear and surprise at who stood in front of him.

"Or ghost of the past?" this time the voice was female and one that had haunted Sanjay's dreams for what felt like years before he drowned himself in wine and power. Standing in front of him was his long since dead mother that had died oh so many years ago because of his greed. Sanjay tried to take a step back only for the clawed hand to dig once again into his shoulder spilling his life blood.

"You disappoint me son this isn't what your father and I raised you to become. How could you betray our memory by selling your people out to the Separatist just to be King?" she asked her voice scolding him just like when he was a child and he did something wrong.

"Mother please." begged Sanjay only to be slapped across the face but this time it wasn't a female hand no this time it was a male. Sanjay looked up and found his father's piercing eyes staring right into his own making the King once again feel like a small helpless child.

"I thought I taught you that the people come before even yourself!" yelled Sanjay's father and just when he was about to respond he once again found himself in front of Count Dooku sitting on his throne while the Count still glared at him.

"Are you listening to me?" asked Dooku his eyes wide in rage at the thought of Sanjay ignoring him. Without saying another word Sanjay stood from his throne and cut the signal to Dooku's hologram. The royal guard stationed in the room looked at him like he had a second head. Then again they had a right to considering he would have never done anything so disrespectful to Dooku for fear of his own life.

"All of you return to your homes I wish to be alone tonight." said Sanjay walking out the doors and past even more wide eyed guards who then realized they had the night off and left the palace. Once the throne room was empty a figure stepped out from behind the throne the same figure as was in Sanjay's dream.

"Yes feel the anger so many have for you toy king and once you have sunken into the pits of despair you will be able to embrace death. However not before serving my purpose little toy king." said the Figure with glowing purple eyes looking out from underneath the hood. The figure placed a single piece of paper down on the throne before vanishing into the shadows that now filled the throne room.

Back at the base Naruto was found sitting in his room in what looked to be a meditative position breathing ever so slowly. When the door opened he found none other than Steela standing there leaning up against the door frame with her arms crossed much like Ahsoka had done just that last night.

"What can I do for you Steela?" asked Naruto standing up smoothly while his fixing his wrinkled black robes.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you have been doing for us. Both you as a person and you as the Republic." said Steela unaware of Ahsoka who was just around the corner listening in on their conversation with her eyes glowing yellow with a slight anger. If that woman so much as even hinted at taking her mate she would meet her little friendly lightsaber as it removed her head.

"There is no need to thank me Steela I'm simple doing the right thing." said Naruto smiling as he sensed Ahsoka's growing irritation but made it look as if he was giving Steela a charming smile. Steela's cheeks darkened ever so slightly at the way Naruto smiled at her while her heart fluttered. Damn Saw would go crazy if he were still around and found out how Naruto smiled at her.

"Why are you so selfless? Any other person even some Jedi would be gloating about how they are helping to save an entire planet." said Steela sending Naruto a look that asked what was wrong with him but Naruto still just smiled at her.

"I have always placed the needs of others before myself even before I came to the stars only a few weeks ago. On my planet they were always at war and even trained children from a young age to kill in hundreds of different ways. In a way I'm glad that I was taken from that place." said Naruto remembering his home world before he killed everyone in his fit of uncontrolled rage. He didn't regret any of it but he wished he had never been forced to do what he did.

"Then I'm also glad that you left that place. The galaxy isn't perfect but not even we train children to kill." said Steela walking up to him while wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug. Now Naruto could feel Ahsoka practically glowing with anger allowing the dark side to deepen its roots inside her soul and body.

"Thank you Steela for coming to check up on me but now I must return to my meditation." said Naruto but in truth if he didn't sent her away Ahsoka might do something drastic and he couldn't have that. So with a nod Steela walked out of his room while Naruto went back into his meditative position and waited for Ahsoka to reveal herself. Naruto wasn't forced to wait long considering the moment Steela was out of ear shot Ahsoka walked into the room her eyes glowing yellow.

"Can I help you Ahsoka?" asked Naruto calmly playing the fool which only served to irritate the Jedi more. What she didn't know was that her anger and jealousy was feeding Naruto's own power.

"Why was Steela here did you want to fuck her too?" asked Ahsoka now only seeing red but her accusation irritated Naruto slightly considering Ahsoka had been just outside the room for the entire conversation so how the hell had she come to that conclusion?

"No Ahsoka I do not wish to mate with her."

"Oh really because I saw the way she was looking at you! She would have jumped you if you said she could!" yelled Ahsoka and now it was beginning to get on Naruto's nerves. He could understand her being jealous of him talking with Steela in his room with no one else in fact that's what he wanted but to say such things to his face with no proof really bugged him.

With a sigh Naruto raised his right hand calling upon the force which wrapped itself around Ahsoka's slim body. A split second later Ahsoka was on her hands and knees in front of Naruto while the red haired Jedi stared into her yellow eyes forcing her to freeze. It was the same look she had seen when they were back on the ship before arriving. Naruto's clawed hand slowly cupped Ahsoka's cheek instantly calming the anger in her heart.

"My dear Ahsoka you having nothing to fear because I'll never leave you." said Naruto his voice soothing to her ears while he slowly leaned forward. Ahsoka could feel her heart suddenly stop beating when she felt his lips graze her own.

"Now embrace your darkness once again."

End of Chapter 9. I figured Sanjay must have had something go wrong in his life to make him the way he is so I might give him a chance to redeem himself before Naruto leaves the planet. Any way review and ideas if you have them.


	10. Chapter 10

King Sanjay Rash hadn't always been the way that he is now in fact not many years ago he was very selfless and honorable. However months before the Clone wars began Sanjay had met a man named Count Dooku that could secure his home's safety. Over time Sanjay had become reliant on the power that came from being with Count Dooku. It had started out small by stealing from others just so he could sustain himself but he soon found himself participating in illegal gun trafficking and slavery of all kinds. It was only during the Clone wars that he truly sunk into the darkness that come from being an ally of Count Dooku.

"If you were alive would you forgive me?" Sanjay asked himself once again sitting on his throne… no wait this wasn't his throne just a throne he had taken from an old man. Sanjay raised his hand to support his head while letting out a long tired sigh. Why was he now feeling guilty about everything he had done when only a few days ago he would sleep like a baby.

"_Would you forgive yourself?_" said another voice this one being female but all too familiar to Sanjay. Whenever he closed his eyes he could see her face both before his treachery and after but what killed him inside was that smile she had. Her smile haunted him just like the actions he had taken these last few years.

Back at the Rebels base Naruto could feel Sanjay's turmoil through the force and it brought a smile to his face. While he hadn't predicted this outcome especially after seeing what Sanjay was like Naruto could say he was pleased with the results. His regret and sadness was like a refreshing glass of water after a long day of training in the hot sun. With a small sigh Naruto sat up in his bed only to cringe as the sun's rays hit his still sensitive eyes.

"Hm I think today's going to be a wonderful day." Naruto said to himself while running his hand through his tangled red hair careful not to hit his horns. Naruto had decided that today he was going to finally kick start this little rebellion while making a few new friends along the way. After getting dressed Naruto walked out into the main area were some of the early risers were up and eating or just talking. Naruto noticed Ahsoka meditating over in one of the corners of the room but something seemed off about her. No normal person would see it and even some Jedi but Naruto saw it all too clearly.

Her skin had become paler ever so slightly making her veins visible if you got really close and looked hard enough. She was tense no doubt slightly overwhelmed by the growing darkness inside of her soul but this was to be expected after all she had been a Jedi for most of her life. As Naruto drew closer to her he noticed the room becoming colder and the force around Ahsoka became sporadic as if sensing her presence.

"Good morning Ahsoka I take it you slept well." said Naruto as polite as ever but Ahsoka could feel the raw power just barley hidden behind Naruto's will. To a normal fully light Jedi Naruto would be a wonderful role model for how pure other Jedi should be but dark Jedi were different. Dark Jedi were intertwined in the dark side but still used their tainted power to serve the light and this gave them the ability to sense the darkness much easier than normal Jedi.

"Yes I did now is there something you need?" asked Ahsoka feeling her body heat up with just being in Naruto's presence. She was like a moth to a flame when it came to Naruto because no matter how hard she tried to resist and stay true to the Jedi way she always gave in and let the dark side take over. The scariest part out of all of it was she enjoyed every last minute of giving into him.

"I was thinking that perhaps it's time we rescue this planet's true king from the Separatist's hands. It would be a major blow to their ruling and would give us some more support from the people. Or perhaps we should begin to draw the droids out of the city in order to minimize harm to civilians and fight the droids on our own terms." suggested Naruto sitting down in front of Ahsoka in the same meditative position as she was still currently in.

"Maybe but we don't want to rush things especially since some of the rebels are still feeling down about Saw. If one of them would kill another just out of anger then what would any of the others kill someone for?" asked Ahsoka finding it harder to concentrate when her body began to act up In Naruto's presence.

"That's true however I can tell the strain of leadership is already beginning to tire Steela out. If her brother were still alive she would've had someone worth fighting for more than just fighting for freedom. If she doesn't find a reason soon she will break under the pressure I have seen it before." said Naruto and Ahsoka couldn't help but to agree with him. After all she also nearly cracked under the strain of command when she led her first squad into battle.

"All we can to is meditate and hope the force guides her down the right path." said Ahsoka calmly while a little of her Jedi side came out.

Back in the palace Sanjay stood out on the balcony looking out over the city he was in control of. Why was he doing this again? What was the point of obtaining the crown if the very people he wanted to help hated him? Dooku had yet to contact him again and for that he was thankful but at the same time it put him on edge especially since the droids reported to Dooku not him. At any moment they could receive orders to kill him and he wouldn't know until it was too late.

"Guards bring him to me." ordered Sanjay his voice barely above that of a whisper but the guards still heard and left to follow his orders. A few minutes later two guards walked back into the room with none other than King Ramsis Dendup rightful ruler of Onderon.

"How many times must I tell you I have had no contact with theses supposed rebels?" asked Ramsis only to be silenced when Sanjay raised his hand signaling all of the guards to leave the room. The moment the room was empty Sanjay stood from his throne and walked over to the old king.

"I need to understand something old man and if you help me understand then I will let you go free." said Sanjay utterly shocking Ramsis but the old king nodded none the less wondering what could have changed the once greedy man so much. Sanjay walked out to the balcony motioning for Ramsis to join him so they could both look out over the city and planet that they swore to protect.

"What is troubling you?" asked Ramsis while Sanjay lifted his hands up to grip his crown before pulling it off holding it loosely in his right hand.

"Years ago I loved this world like no other. I trained in the art of politics here and how to protect those weaker than me. All I have done is to protect are people and yet they all hate me so much for simply joining the Separatists. What must I do to get the people's love?" asked Sanjay gripping the crown so hard that in pierced his skin lightly drawing blood. Ramsis let out a low sigh knowing the young man before him saw he was hurting their people much more than he was helping them. It broke his heart to see even the person responsible for all of this in such turmoil.

"A good king must always…" before Ramsis could finish the balcony exploded sending both men flying back landing inside the room while the chunks of rock fell to the ground below. By the time either of them had regained their senses the entire city was like a war zone down below and the two combating forces were the very people of the city against the Separatist battle droids. Hundreds of droid were marching in the streets and more kept dropping in from ships high in the sky.

"What is going on?" Sanjay asked himself only for the doors to the throne room to be blown off their hinges followed by a battle droids marching into the room all with their blasters trained on the two kings. Sanjay placed himself between Ramsis and the blasters as much as he could regaining a sense of his old self.

"By order of Count Dooku you are all to be killed." said one of the droids while they all took aim. Sanjay and Ramsis felt their hearts racing faster and faster while awaiting their oncoming death. Suddenly the room was filled with gun fire and yelling but still they didn't open their eyes.

"Come on we don't have much time." said a voice unfamiliar to the both of them but was by no means a droid's voice. When they did open their eyes both kings found a large group of rebels taking up a defensive position around them shooting any droid they saw. Ramsis however noticed the two cloaked figures standing on the ledge where the balcony use to be clearly unafraid of the fall or being shot by a stray blaster bolt. The person that spoke was Steela the leader of the rebels and she didn't look pleased in the slightest but Sanjay could understand why.

"What do we do with him?" asked the taller of the two figures pointing at Sanjay with a clawed hand just as a shot nearly took off his head.

"Take him with us but we have to get out of the city!" Steela all but yelled as more droids began surrounding the castle since the civilians were either dead or captured as ordered. The figure removed his hood revealing himself to be Naruto who couldn't help but smile at the destruction that raged down below feeding his powers. Yes it was so much like the last days of his own world with so much suffering and pain! Yes this is what he missed most of all! The thrill of WAR!

"Ahsoka I believe that this is now a Republic matter seeing as the droids are attacking innocent civilians. Perhaps the time for discretion has passed and it is now the time for action." said Naruto while Ahsoka's own excitement began to rise at the very thought of battle something that had never happened to her before in all her years as a Jedi.

"I agree. Steela Naruto and I will clear a path through their ranks and draw their attention while you all take them out from range." said Ahsoka lowering her own hood while gripping both of her lightsabers resisting the urge to grin with anticipation at the coming battle. Naruto turned around and looked over the several story drop that led to a massing army of droids. Using the force Naruto removed his cloak and brought both his lightsabers to his awaiting hands.

"Alright let's move! Quickly people!" yelled Steela pulling out her blaster pistol considering her long range weapon would be all but useless in the close range corridors of the castle.

"I think I'll take the express way."

Yes Dooku is attacking and yes Naruto is going to kick some more ass. Now review and send me ideas if you have them.


	11. Chapter 11

The entire city was little more than rubble and fire by the time the droids were done attacking. Hundreds of human and alien bodies lay in its streets decaying while being put into massive piles for the animals to feed off of. This had been the result of a month on the planet Onderon after Count Dooku decided it was no longer worth what it was costing him. Millions had died all over the planet within the first week and many of them were shot trying to run into the forests. Men, Women, and children were gunned down by blasters and tanks only to be piled together and forgotten. To many of the survivors that were still being hunted this was a nightmare they feared they would never wake up from.

This was the life Naruto Uzumaki the son of Darth Maul had grown up in and learned to love. To see men dying, women being blown to pieces from tanks and other explosions, and the old being lined up and shot in the streets! This was what he was born for. This is what he craved just as much as air or food. This war wasn't a nightmare to him oh no in fact this was what life truly meant to him.

"Yes the wonderful flames of war burn as brightly as the sun." Naruto said to himself looking out over the burning city that had once been called home to thousands of people. His yellow and blue eyes were wide with anticipation for the coming battles that would claim even more lives and further expand his own power. A dark purple haze began to cover the city breaking the rotting bodies down into nothing but bones and some pieces of meat. Taking a deep breath Naruto seemed to consume all of the purple mist until it was completely gone.

"Hm what do we have here? More survivors perhaps?" Naruto asked himself spotting a large number of droids marching after two small figures most likely children. Every so often the droids would fire at the figures but they managed to always duck behind something just in time to avoid the red beams of death. However the droids were still closing in fast and would catch them if Naruto didn't do anything. Taking a few steps back from the ledge Naruto allowed a large almost crazed smile to form on his face revealing his fangs before taking of at an incredible speed towards the ledge.

The two children both little girls no older than the age of twelve were currently running for their lives. They had watched their entire family get slaughtered in front of their very eyes and had been trying to survive ever since this nightmare had begun. Now the droids had finally found them so they did the only thing they could. They ran for their lives and hoped to survive.

Both girls turned to look back to see how far away the droids were only to run into something or to be more specific someone. Standing before them was Naruto shrouded by his cloak staring down at them with glowing eyes making them think he was the one to kill them. However much to their surprise he picked them up with the force and placed them behind a pile of rubble to protect them from the coming battle.

"Look it's one of the rebel!" yelled one of the droids in its usual high pitched voice while a slow breeze followed by a tense silence came to pass.

"Silence the dead don't speak." said Naruto his voice low and full of a blood thirsty hunger that seemed to echo through the entire area. A shiver crawled up the two girl's spines while the droids seemed to take a small step back while their metal legs began to shake in fear.

"Do you metal monsters of death and war dare to meet my gaze? You who slaughtered millions dare to meet my gaze?" asked Naruto while both of his lightsabers glided out of his sleeves and into his awaiting hands. Crimson blades flared to life seeming to glow even more with the still raging fires that still lit up the city. Naruto switched his grips on both lightsaber so he was holding them both in reverse grips.

"Rebel lay down your weapons and surrender you are outnumbered!" yelled one of the droids trying to trick him into lowering his guard knowing they couldn't take him while he had out his lightsabers. Over the past few months Naruto has destroyed entire platoons of droids without so much as a scratch.

"Did you hear that Steela? Ahsoka?" asked Naruto looking up at one of the rooftops followed by everyone else and there standing with weapons in hand were Ahsoka and Steela both in their battle gear. Ahsoka had gained two lights scars across her left shoulder from the day they all escaped the city into the forest. She was caught in a blast from a tank and was lucky that all she walked away with were two scars but even so Naruto had crushed the tank into a ball the size of a cup. Steela also now wore her hair down instead of her old hair style and also wore much heavier armor if she ever had to go close range.

"Naruto you weren't supposed to reveal yourself until the droids were at the ambush site." said Steela while Naruto just laughed still looking up at her not caring that the droids could fire upon him at any moment.

"What was I supposed to do just sit back and watch?" asked Naruto the humor still present in his voice before he looked back at the droids. One month trapped on this planet had changed people and some weren't for the better but Ahsoka and Steela had been an interesting case for Naruto. Both girls had learned the horrors of war that did consist of just dead clones. No they saw the burning piles of the dead and dying but it had only awakened a wonderful anger inside of them that even they didn't know they possessed.

"Well then lets tell them who we are!" yelled Naruto and the next thing the droids knew the surrounding roof tops were filled with rebels all armed with blasters. Now most of these rebels use to be civilians but when the plant was taken over these was no shortage of volunteers. Most of the rebels consisted of the military which gave them access to military grade weapons.

"WE ARE THE SONS AND DAUGHTERS OF ONDERON!" they all yelled at once some of them jumped off of the roofs using jetpacks to slow their descent while the others took up aim from above. Rebels even swarmed from the surrounding alley ways forming a rather large force behind Naruto all of them aiming at the droids.

"Quick open fire!" yelled one of the droids but it was already too late because a split second later they were all blown to bits by the rebels. The fight to retake the city had begun and leading the charge was Naruto Uzumaki, Ahsoka Tano, and Steela Gerrera. Now the reason they were attacking now of all days was because their intelligence had reported Count Dooku himself had arrived to oversee the final extermination of the rebel forces. With no way to contact the Republic due to a signal scrambler that was placed in each ship around the planet they had to do this without the help of clones.

"Take down that tower!" yelled Naruto as he was once again in another fire fight blocking shot after shot with his lightsaber while trying to take out their guard towers they had set up in key checkpoints all over the city. One of the rebels rolled out from behind cover barley dodging fire from the droids before aiming up at the tower with a rock launcher. A split second later the tower was blown to bits while the rubble crushed some of the droids and one of their tanks.

"Naruto! Steela reports more droids trying to flank us!" yelled Ahsoka after cutting through a squad of ballet droids with barley even a scratch on her. Over the month Naruto has found that when angered Ahsoka's fighting style become much more violent and instinct driven compared to the forms the Jedi taught about holding back.

"I'm on it but I want these towers down!" yelled Naruto before sprinting off in the position Steela was located. Now you see while Steela was the titled leader of the Rebels during fights such as this Naruto took command. They had all found out how cunning and ruthless Naruto was when it came to planning attacks but after he explained that his world was always at war they understood why. Now he raced through destroyed homes cutting down droids as he went until he was standing in front of a good sized squad of droid and now they had two tanks.

With all three blades activated Naruto charged the squad of droids and began to tear into them at an alarming rate. He was going so fast that the droids could barely even see him let alone keep up with him. In a matter of minutes the droids and tanks were all destroyed leaving around plenty of spare parts for cleanup. Suddenly multiple shots were fired in his direction from a single high balcony hitting a droid that was about to shoot him in the back.

"Missed one." said Steela over their communicator while she turned and began to help another squad all from her vantage point. Naruto simple grinned and began his run back to the front lines to see if they had taken out that checkpoint yet.

Inside what use to be the palace was none other than Count Dooku himself looking out over the fight that raged below between the rebels and his droids. As much as Dooku hated to admit it the rebels were somehow pushing his droids back and if they made it to the castle they might be able to send a signal to the republic. Now this would be fine with Dooku seeing as he was just going to abandon the planet in the first place but his master said that he felt a very powerful and very dark presence on the planet. Dooku had been sent to either retrieve or kill this person while wiping the planet from the very stars if he had to.

Dooku felt discussed with what he had been ordered to do by his master. Dooku didn't care about a few clones dying or a few politicians but to kill innocent civilians for no other reason than to lure out one man. Dooku had made it a point to watch as each pile of bodies was burned to remind himself what had happened. To make sure none of it was a dream no matter how much he hope he could wake up from it. Now the city was being attacked by both military and civilian alike. Perhaps the person leading them is the person Dooku is looking for but it won't matter because they won't even be able to touch the castle.

Back on the battle field the rebels were taking back their city block by block and checkpoint by checkpoint. The droids were hardly prepared for such an assault considering they thought the rebels simple had hunting weapons only to find out they had military grade weapons and were trained how to use them. EMP grenades constantly rained down on them frying their circuits giving the rebels time to hijack their tanks, get them working again, and use their own fire power against them. All the while marksmen lead by Steela covered as many groups as they could from hundreds of vantage points. Rebels with Jetpacks preformed air strikes against the droids rear ranks with rocket launchers and more grenades.

"Keep moving!" yelled Naruto crushing a droid with the force while stabbing another through its head. Naruto's cloths now had plenty of rips and burn marks on them from being caught by a tanks blast but just like the first time he got shot at by a tank it did little to no damage. Ahsoka on the other hand was down to using her green lightsaber considering her other on got crushed under a falling building. Now with one hand free she was constantly unleashing the force filled with her anger at the droids. Oh yes spending one month with him was possible the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"Naruto three more checkpoints until we reach the castle!" yelled Ahsoka over the sound of explosions while ducking behind cover just in time to avoid a rain of bolts.

"Yes then we can cut the head off this snake." said Naruto as the main force of the rebels began to converge onto a single area to prepare for the final push. Naruto turned around to face his fellow soldiers who were all looking at him for orders.

"To fight alongside you all has been by greatest honor!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto!" yelled Steela arriving with the rest of her sharpshooter squad before giving him a brief hug.

"Sons and Daughters of Onderon my brothers and sisters in battle! I would rather fight along wide you than any army of millions! Let no man forget how brave we are in the face of death! Do you know what is there beyond those gate? FREEDOM! Take it it's your!" yelled Naruto while every last rebels let out a massive war cry before they all got out from behind cover and charged the gates. Rockets were fired from the roof tops blowing droids to pieces while Naruto, Ahsoka, and Steela led the charge!

"Come on you sons of bitchest you want to live forever!?"

Review and ideas if you have them.


	12. Death and Truth

All that was left of the once great city was nothing but ruined buildings and dead bodies. The rebels had pushed the droids all the way back to the castle which was something Count Dooku had never expected to happen especially when he was the one in command. No matter what he ordered his droids to do they were destroyed seconds later by the rebels and now those rebels were at the last checkpoint about to break through to the castle. Dooku now made his way to the landing pad at the top of the castle where his shuttle was prepared and waiting for his arrival. His master had ordered for him to retreat and simple leave the droids to their fate and so that was what he was doing. His capital ship was waiting for him in orbit since the rest of the blockade had been ordered back into Separatist space.

"Sir the rebels have breached the final checkpoint and are forces are being decimated." said one of the droids over Dooku's communicator before the sound of and explosion turned everything to static.

'So it appears they have breached the perimeter.' thought Dooku feeling the ground shake beneath his feet signaling that they had indeed breached the front doors of the castle. Multiple windows could be heard shattering from nearby rooms signaling the rebels with jetpacks were trying to cut him off from his escape. Just as one of the rebels busted out of one of the many rooms only to be cut down by a red lightsaber. Footsteps could be heard running up the stairs followed by the sound of dying droids and even more explosions. More and more rebels began to swarm the halls in front of him all of them trying to either cut him off or kill him.

With surprising grace for a man of his age Dooku cut each and every one of them down in a matter of seconds before continuing on his way to his ship. Soon enough by the time he reached his shuttle the rebels had taken the castle and were closing in on him fast. The droids stationed on the roof were preventing any rebels from using their jetpack to get to the roof but even then their numbers were dwindling.

"DOOKU!" yelled Ahsoka as she and her group of rebels arrived on the roof only for pain to course through their bodies. Dooku stood facing them with his hand held out and force lightning shooting from his fingertips right at the rebels. One level below them Naruto could feel Ahsoka's pain through the force and it filled him with anger. The very walls around Naruto began to crack under the strain of the force Naruto was letting out. Soon enough it felt as if the entire castle was shaking any by that time Naruto was already sprinting up the stairs heading right for the roof.

When Naruto arrived on the roof he found Ahsoka passed out on the roof along with her entire squad. Just to be sure Naruto knelt down to feel for a pulse and was greatly relieved when he felt one. Naruto's attention was then drawn to could Dooku who seemed to be waiting for something or someone.

"Dooku." whispered Naruto balling his fists knowing the Count was the cause of Ahsoka's current state.

"The dark side of the force is very strong in you boy." said Dooku drawing his lightsaber and activated the crimson blade. Naruto lunged at the older man activating both his lightsabers while using the force to pull Ahsoka's own lightsaber into the mix. If not for how angry he was Naruto would have thought the look on Dooku's face to be funny considering Naruto was using three lightsabers at once.

"You dare to harm her." said Naruto, using his anger in each and every one of his attacks, forcing Dooku back further and further. Dooku could feel his very bones creek under the power and ferocity of Naruto's swings to the point he thought the young teenager would crush him into dust. Luckily for Dooku one remaining droid ship had survived the rebels attack if only just barley. The ship locked onto Naruto and unloaded a hail of lasers upon him while making sure not to hit Dooku.

"DIE!" roared Naruto reaching out with the force grabbing the massive droid ship before slowly crushing the ship. However this small distraction to Naruto gave Dooku just enough time to recover and charge the distracted half breed aiming right for where his heart should be. What he didn't expect was force lightning to suddenly slam into him from right side sending him flying back into a wall.

Naruto's head immediately snapped to see who had saved him and found Ahsoka on her hands and knees with her arm outstretched. Small amount of smoke drifted off her fingertips while her chest was going up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Ahsoka gave him a small nod while her yellow eyes faded back to being blue only to widen. Naruto could see her lips moving as if she was shouting at him but he couldn't seem to hear anything she was saying.

Pain exploded from Naruto's chest and when he looked down Naruto saw a red lightsaber blade sticking out his chest clearly coming from his back. Turning around as much as he could Naruto saw, the twisted smile of, Count Dooku just before he entered his ship and escaped the planet. Ahsoka watched in what appeared to be slow motion as Naruto fell to his knees with barley any life in his yellow and blue colored eyes. Rebels swarmed the top of the castle unleashing their own weapons in the hopes of taking down Dooku's shuttle before he could escape but sadly they hadn't arrived soon enough.

"Naruto!" yelled Ahsoka using what little remained of her strength from Dooku's attack and her own to crawl over to Naruto just seconds before he finally collapsed onto the ground. Dooku's lightsaber had deactivated only seconds ago leaving a hole in Naruto's chest almost right where his heart should be. Ahsoka positioned him on his back while she almost violently began to shake him in the hopes that he would be alright. It didn't make any sense to her that he could survive a shot from a tank yet he was taken down by a stab in the back.

The rebels down below began to cheer with victory unaware of Naruto's death on top of the castle. Meanwhile on the roof not a single rebel spoke out of respect for the man who brought them as far as this point. He had helped train them in hand-to-hand combat while also giving them hope of retaking their planet. Steela who had arrived on the roof only a short while ago lost all happiness in her eyes the moment she saw Naruto's current state.

"Ahsoka I'm so sorry." whispered Steela placing a comforting hand on the young Jedi's should in hopes of easing her sadness. Steela had grown to admire Naruto after he helped her get over her brother's death and now that he was dead she felt like someone had ripped out her heart and crushed it in front of her very eyes.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was still trying to prove himself to the council in order to be accepted into the Jedi order. He wasn't supposed to be killed from being stabbed in the back." said Ahsoka using all of her will power not to cry but even then tears began to fall. The sadness in her heart, from losing her mate, soon turned to anger at Count Dooku. That _thing_ had taken her mate from her in front of her very eyes by stabbing him in the back. This very thought turned her anger into hate a hate so powerful that her once blue eyes were now glowing red not the usual Sith yellow.

"Then let's make sure he gets the proper funeral he deserves as the Hero of Onderon." said Steela signaling a few rebels but Ahsoka shook her head. Naruto was her mate and she wanted to be the one to carry him. Using what little remained of her strength Ahsoka stood with Naruto held in her arms a sight which would have been funny if the red headed boy wasn't dead. Every rebel that had been cheering before fell silent when Ahsoka passed by with Naruto's lifeless body which now had small tear droplets from Ahsoka who could no longer hold them back.

Ahsoka ignored the sound of Republic gunships flying overhead being dropped from Republic ships in orbit above the planet. All she could do was stare ahead while the rebels parted for her showing their respect. Ahsoka's heart clenched when she saw none other than Anakin her master and Obi-wan exiting one of the gunships just a few yards in front of her.

"Ahsoka what happened? Oh no." said Anakin upon seeing the person in Ahsoka's arms while the padawan just continued walking right towards Obi-wan. Obi-wan could only stare at the body of his dead padawan not believing he had actually died. They had only just begun to get to know one another and he wanted to teach the boy so much.

"This wound is from a lightsaber." said Obi-wan his hand hesitantly reaching out for Naruto.

"It was Dooku master. Naruto had nearly won when he came to help me. I tried to stop Dooku from escaping and was knocked out. When I came around Naruto had Dooku on his last leg but instead of finishing his off Naruto came to check on me. Dooku stabbed him through his back before escaping." explained Ahsoka allowing Obi-wan to take his padawan.

"Come on he at least deserves a Jedi burial." said Anakin while Steela stepped forward out of the crowd of rebels. Both Anakin and Obi-wan realized how battered and bruised they all where. Clones called for medics to assist the more critically injured rebels and help get rid of the droid bodies.

"With you permeation I would like to be at Naruto's funeral. He helped save are people and I would like to pay my respects for the people of Onderon." said Steela a few feet from the gunship. Obi-wan just nodded not finding the words for fear of breaking down right then and there. Ahsoka swore she would make Dooku pay for what he had done by pilling the old man to the front of the Jedi temple with Naruto's own lightsabers. Said lightsabers were now clutched tightly in her hands being the only remaining thing of Naruto's that she would be allowed to keep.

'You will pay Dooku I swear it upon the souls of both Jedi and Sith.' thought Ahsoka with small amounts of yellow seeping into her blue eyes. Unknown to the Jedi Naruto found himself in complete darkness and for some reason it felt very familiar to him.

"**Remember us NARUTO!**"

End of chapter 12 so let me know what you all think


	13. Turning and Rebirth

Everything was dark to Naruto but he did smell the distinguished scent of threes like he was surrounded by a forest. He soon began to hear the sounds of birds high above him and something else far off in the distance but he couldn't tell what it was. Naruto could feel the soft grass underneath him only furthering his suspicion that he was in a forest but that couldn't be right. The last thing he remembered was Count Dooku stabbing him in the back while he was distracted by Ahsoka's ability to use force lightning. Wait that means he should be dead. Suddenly he was nearly blinded by an array of colors that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he did in fact find himself in a forest which only brought up more questions than answers.

Running his hand through his hair Naruto's eyes widened when he no longer felt the horns on his head like he used to. His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by what looked to be a knife hitting the ground a few feet away from him with a burning piece of paper tied to the back of it.

"Oh shit." Naruto said simple before an explosion engulfed both him and the surrounding thirty feet. When the flames died down and the smoke cleared Naruto was standing with his arms held out in front of him.

'At least I can still use the force.' thought Naruto reaching out with the force searching for the person who threw that weapon at him. Only the people of his planet should be able to use weapons such as those and they were all dead by his hands. The genocide of his entire race at his very own hands after he had saved them oh the irony. Now what really concerned him was the fact that he couldn't sense anyone in the immediate area. Naruto allowed his force shield to fade away only for a shadowy figure to appear right in front of him and knock him out in an instant.

"Commit this life to the force we do. Not a Jedi he may have been but worthy he was of carrying the name. Saddens me it does seeing such potential taken before its time." said Yoda as the Jedi masters, padawans, and even the Chancellor Palpatine himself gathered around the corpse of Naruto Uzumaki as it lay on several pieces of dried wood and twigs. Ahsoka could only stare blankly at what they were about to do to the only man she had ever loved and it angered her.

"Anything to say you have Master Kenobi?" asked Yoda looking over at the Jedi master who stood next to Anakin and Ahsoka.

"When I first met Naruto had been ripped from his home world by Darth Maul all because of how strong he was in the force. Maul had tried to turn Naruto over to the Dark side but even without Jedi help or training Naruto never did give in. He never struck out in anger and deep down I would like to believe Naruto would have been a great Jedi." said Obi-wan trying to keep his voice as calm as he possible could but his eyes showed all the anger and sadness inside of him for all to see.

Obi-wan nodded to Yoda who in turn signaled for the cremation to begin. Ahsoka thought about trying to stop what was about to happen but before she could even continue the train of thought it was already too late. For a moment it seemed that the flames refused to even touch Naruto before he was engulfed in the fire. Ever so slowly the Jedi left the area until only Ahsoka remained staring at the now pile of ash that was once the man she loved. Ahsoka had taken to carrying Naruto's old double bladed lightsaber horizontally across her waist just below her back while replacing her once yellow shorter lightsaber crystal with his second red one.

It felt as if he was still connected to her as long as she had just those parts of him with her. Ahsoka could almost feel his warm touch and his lips upon her own. A sudden pain filled her entire body then everything went completely black.

Naruto could feel the coldness of water all around him as if he was sinking into an ocean. Everything just felt cold and dead so much sadness and grief. Like millions and millions of people crying out in pain and suffering just before their lives are ripped from their bodies and thrown into the blackness of death. Suddenly millions of hands of every size grabbed Naruto startling him before pulling him even deeper into the sadness and despair.

"Naruto Uzumaki remember who made you who you are." said a deep emotionless voice filled with power and hatred the likes of which few had ever achieved. Naruto's eyes snapped open upon hearing that long forgotten yet dangerously familiar voice that he wished to never hear again. Floating just a few feet away from him was none other than Madara Uchiha the man responsible for sinking his world into war.

"Madara Uchiha." said Naruto his voice raspy like it hadn't been used in a hundred years. Madara then did something Naruto would have never imagined him to do in a million years. Madara Uchiha slapped Naruto across the face hard despite the fact they were under water which should have at least slow it down a little.

"You are a disgrace to the memory of your people to allow yourself to be stabbed in the back by a coward. You who have bested me, my student, and the mighty Ten Tails itself all in a single battle!" yelled Madara smacking him again this time so hard Naruto though his neck was going to snap. Getting over his initial shock Naruto turned and went to hit Madara only to find no one there.

"You have done what I could not and now you must be destroyed in order to truly live again. Your body will be burned in fire and turned to ash but are you stronger than death? Can you still make your own fate or will you simple give into it?" asked Madara from behind Naruto causing the boy's eyes to widen before he was once again plunged into the darkness.

Ahsoka woke up with a sudden burst of pain that lingered for a moment before fading. Looking around she found herself in her room in the Jedi temple still in the same cloths from the previous day. Worry suddenly filled her eyes when she realized that she didn't have Naruto's lightsabers on her person but once again relaxed when she found them on her nightstand a few feet from her bed. Standing up while stretching Ahsoka decided to do what Naruto had done. She would expand her knowledge of the Dark side and use it for the Jedi. Some Jedi had attempted this before only to grow greedy with power but they almost never experienced the love that she had.

Ahsoka would use her power to not only get revenge on Dooku but to hopefully end the Clone wars just like her love would have wanted. While thinking through all she wanted to accomplish Ahsoka gained an almost crazed glint in her eyes. So grabbing all of her lightsabers and attacking them to her belt Ahsoka walked out of her room making her way towards the great library. Anakin was most likely going to give her space so she could grieve but she felt no need to grieve only the need for revenge.

So Ahsoka spent almost the entire day in the Library searching anything and everything that wasn't too highly secured. Ahsoka learned of past Dark Lords of the Sith and found that they all had one major flaw that led to their down fall. They struck fear and respect into people to achieve power when what they really should have done is make people love them enough to never even think of betraying them.

"Soon oh so very soon."

Naruto's eyes snapped open once again but this time he found himself falling through the sky high above the ground. Naruto began to yell as he fell to what he thought was his immanent death only for what appeared to be sand to catch him. At this moment Naruto already knew who he was going to face and when her finally stood up on the sand platform he was greeted by the sight of his brother Gaara of the Sand.

"Naruto Uzumaki." said Gaara his eyes as calm and sharp as they had always been but filled with what almost looked like happiness. Naruto was at a loss for words when he found his brother in, everything but blood, standing right in front of his as alive as he had been all those years ago.

"Gaara I regret your death the most. I'm sorry my brother." said Naruto only to once again get smacked across the face.

"You carry around the weight of billions of dead souls yet you don't need to. Our deaths may have been cause by you but we were all deserving of out fates. We who repeatedly plunged ourselves into war for simple things such as land or money deserved the death you gave us. We have no illusions about what we were yet you still believe we were good people. No longer must you carry the crying souls of your people but be are anger, our rage, and are fury!" yelled Gaara motioning down to the earth below which was set ablaze with fire and destruction. Down below it showed every person that once inhabited his planet but they weren't screaming in pain. No they were screaming for Naruto, the person who had killed them all in a single day, to go out into the galaxy and engrave the word "Shinobi" into the stone for all to remember.

"Do you now understand Naruto Uzumaki? The people of our world accept death with open arms such is the way of are people. We only wish for people to remember who we are. How strongly we fought. How fiercely we loved." said Madara appearing next to Naruto on the platform of sand next to Gaara.

"I understand but now all I have to do is wait."

Deep beneath the home of Chancellor Palpatine the man himself stood in a pitch black cloak in front of a strange looking bowl. Inside the bowl was a pile of ash mixed in with a blood red powder and a human looking skull. Torches lit the chamber he resided in giving the entire place an unsettling glow but Palpatine didn't seem bothered in the slightest.

"Ancient Sith of times long forgotten hear the call of the last of our kind. Return to the mortal realm the soul and body of these ashes. Allow him to serve the purpose he was created to serve and destroy the retched Jedi. Allow him to bring the wrath of the Sith down upon the galaxy in a rain of fire and destruction!" yelled Palpatine unleashing the force into the air around him. Palpatine reached into the Dark side of the force as far as he could without losing his mind to all the power.

Naruto felt something dark grip him suddenly and could feel his very form being pulled back into the realm of the living.

"You are the last of us and so we give you a power beyond all understanding." said Madara placing the palm of his hand on Naruto's forehead and the next thing Naruto knew he was in some kind of chamber. In front of him was a cloaked man that looked to be on the verge of passing out but Naruto couldn't help but crack a grin. That grin soon turned into a full blown almost crazed smile nearly ripping his face in half. His eyes were now glowing red with raw power while the full power of the Dark side coursed through him as if it was his own blood filling every inch of his being.

"**Time to soak this universe in blood wouldn't you say?**"

Review and ideas if you have them


	14. Chapter 14

My loyal readers I regret to inform you that I need to take a break from writhing "Son of Maul" for the time being. If I don't work on something else I won't be able to bring any new ideas to this story and it will begin to fall apart. I don't plan on stopping this story for long but just long enough to work on some of my other stories and get them updated


End file.
